El Hada y el Hechicero
by Kafuririn
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo cuando aun existían las maldiciones, hadas, brujas y duendes existió un hechicero sumamente poderoso que gobernaba el bosque encantado. Pero un día por alguna razón el hechicero desapareció. (U/A: Yaoi)
1. Cap 1 Despues del final part 1

Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra mágica se encontraba el reino de Eipura en el habitaban humanos y creaturas mágicas. El reino de Eipura se encontraba a las orillas de un inmenso océano siendo reconocido como un gran punto de comercio por sus puertos, pero la razón de que el reino de Eipura fuera famoso era por sus colinas que delimitaban la gran ciudad y un inmenso bosque, estas eran conocidas como _las colinas del amanecer_ llamadas así porque cuando se ocultaba o se asomaba el sol por el océano estas se pintaban de diversos colores dando la ilusión de que detrás del reino de Eipura había un aurora boreal rodeando el reino. Pero del de las montañas se encontraba el bosque encantado Brekwer mejor conocido por los humanos como el bosque maldito ya que si te adentrabas en el te podrías topar con las criaturas mas peligraos que te pudieras imaginar, siendo declarado como zona prohibida.

En Brekwer habitaban diversas criaturas mágicas y mitológicas, desde lo más peligroso como hombres lobo y dendritas hasta las hermosas hadas y traviesos duendecillos todas ellas lideradas por un poderoso hechicero llamado Roronoa Zoro el junto con su fiel compañero Shanks recorrieron el mundo enfrentándose a todo clase de peligros volviéndose el hechicero más poderoso del mundo. Pero como toda gran aventura esta termino cuando Zoro tomo a Brekwer como su territorio para proteger a las criaturas mágicas amenazadas por los humanos que buscaban comerciar con ellas como si fueran meros objetos. Construyo un hermoso palacio blanco que desde lejos parecía de cristal para poder vivir ahí junto con su amada esposa Luccy.

Sin embargo la felicidad no dura para siempre…

Varias semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que la pareja que habitaba aquel castillo había salido a la luz, los habitantes del bosque se mostraban preocupados por la joven esposa del hechicero. Para ellos Luccy era la cálida luz del sol que bañaba cada parte del bosque. Luccy era el hada mas hermosa y juguetona que habitaba el bosque de Brekwer, era imposible no amarla, a cada lugar que iba la iluminaba con su gran sonrisa, poseía una inocencia e ingenuidad que hacía que cada criatura quisiera protegerla para que nada apagara esa alegría y vivacidad que solo ella tenía y contagiaba a todos quienes la rodearan. Ella al ser un hada su deber era cuidar de toda criatura que la necesitara, pero por alguna razón que desconocían Luccy no había salido del castillo para visitarlos como había prometido desde que se caso con el hechicero, habían comenzado a pensar que era él la causa de la ausencia de su hermosa hada, que él la había encerrado celosamente para que solo le perteneciera a él y con ese rumor en los alrededores del palacio algunas creaturas comenzaron a odiar secretamente al hechicero Zoro. Sin embargo la razón por la que Luccy no podía salir era que una enfermedad desconocida la había atacado provocándole un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo, un dolor tan fuerte que su frágil cuerpo apenas podía resistirlo.

Dentro del castillo en un cuarto iluminado solo por la luz de la luna la joven Luccy se encontraba postrada sobre una mullida cama, es su rostro se refregaba un verdadero sufrimiento que apenas le permitía estar consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo que más quería era que su amado esposo estuviera con ella para consolarla y como si fuera un hechizo alcanzo a ver que la puerta de su habitación comenzó abrirse dando paso a su querido hechicero que gracias a la luz del candelabro que traía consigo pudo divisar su característico cabello verde y su afligida rostro causando que sintiera una horrible sensación en su débil corazón

Zoro se coloco al lado de su amada para al final sostener su mano que recordaba suave y cálida, ahora fría, la sostuvo tan cuidadosamente que pareciera que estaba sosteniendo la cosa más frágil del mundo. Zoro venía acompañado de Shanks y la vieja sabia del bosque la erudita Kureha quien empezó a revisar a Luccy, se acerco cuidadosamente a Zoro y le dijo:

-Es como me lo temía, no puedo hacer nada por ella, la enfermedad la está matando y no hay cura para lo que ella tiene- concluyo. Zoro lentamente levanto su vista hacia la anciana tomándola del brazo con la mano que tenia libre - usted es la mujer más vieja de este bosque, ha vivido aquí desde antes de que yo llegara incluso antes que los humanos, no se atreva a decirme que con su vasto conocimiento no puede curarla, ¿acaso lo que le estoy dando como pago no es suficiente?

Las palabras del joven molestaron a la anciana Kureha y de un jalón se deshizo de la mano que la sostenía -no es cosa de dinero, esta enfermedad nunca antes la había visto, desconozco su origen y la forma en de tratarla, Zoro yo…- dirigió su mirada al frágil cuerpo de Luccy - TE ASEGURO QUE HE HECHO TODO LO QUE PODIA

- ella no puede morir- contesto casi en forma de un susurro mas para el que para los presentes

-El tratamiento que le he dado solo la mantiene con vida, pero… - espero antes de continuar apretando mas sus puños a sus costados- pero me rehusó a seguir administrándoselo.- Zoro abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la palabras de la anciana, se levantó de golpe de su asiento soltando la mano de su amada para tomar el cuello de la ropa de la anciana kureha con suma ira – ¿COMO?, ¿ ACASO NO ES SU DEBER CURAR A CADA ENFERMO QUE LA NECESITE?, ¿ES ACASO QUE NO QUIERE SARBARLA?

-ZORO!- Kureha soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara de Zoro haciendo que este chocara con una mesita que se encontraba tras el- La medicina que he estado usando en ella le ha permitido seguir con vida todo este tiempo, pero… ¡ELLA ESTA SUFRIENDO! ¿Que acaso no lo ves? Lo único que hago es prolongar su dolor, esta enfermedad la está matando por dentro y mientras más te empeñes en mantenerla atada a este mundo más dolor le provocaras

-no…no puedo- de pronto sus piernas no dejaban de temblar cayendo inevitablemente de rodillas al suelo comenzando a derramar lagrimas de tristeza – yo no… - tartamudeo con un nudo en la garganta, podía sentir que el mundo se le venía en sima - no puedo vivir sin ella, es todo lo que tengo yo no… - Zo…Zoro?- fue interrumpido por la débil voz de Luccy

-Luccy!- de pronto Zoro fue consciente de que aun seguía en la misma habitación que su amada, se dio paso hasta la cama donde se encontraba para tomarla entre sus brazo – No dejare que te vayas Luccy te necesito- el rostro del Luccy al igual que el de Zoro contenía unas cuantas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y como pudo levantó sus delgados brazos asta abrasar con igual fuerza a su esposo – los siento Zoro, pero Kureha tiene razón- Zoro no podía soportarlo tener a Luccy susurrándole es su oído con esa voz tan débil que si no fuero por su cercanía sería incapaz de escucharla claramente.  
-por favor no digas eso, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, no dejare que nada te pase Luccy  
-shishishi Zoro sabía que dirías eso, pero ya no puedo, perdóname Zoro yo… yo intente aguantar todo lo que pude porque no quería que sufrirás por mi culpa…pero yo

-shhhh…no hables- se despego sin querer de Luccy para colocar sus dedos sobre los labios de su amada, esos labios que había probada muchas beses

_lo siento…Zoro… incluso si muero ahora no me arrepiento de nada shishish fui muy feliz Zoro gracias -decía mientras serraba los ojos despacio-te estaré esperando Zoro en esta vida o en la otra… Te amo- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de serrar sus ojos para siempre.

- Luccy yo… yo también te amo –besando sus labios antes que su calor se alegara completamente de ella, para terminar llorando sin soltarla.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, aunque no lo viera sabía que era su amigo Shanks -lo lamento Zoro, era algo que no se podía evitar  
-…- la falta de palabras de Zoro le inquietaba, no sabía si callar sus palabras para ya no lastimar a su compañero y sin apartar su mano del hombro de Zoro y con dudadas se animo a continuar – Zoro no eres el único que siente dolor por la muerte de Luccy, todos aquí la queríamos, ella era especial, hacia amigos suma facilidad y a todos les lograba sacar una sonrisa, no había forma de no hacerse su amigo…

-era toda mi felicidad…no quiero volver a sufrir así…

-Shanks no puedes…- no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, pues Zoro le había tomado fuertemente del brazo para alejarlo de él, Shanks pudo ver una fuerte amargura e ira en su mirada como si mil espadas se le clavaran en la espalda –Zoro tu…  
-NO!, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SUFRIR

-PERO ESO ES IRREMEDIABLE, ALGUNA VEZ TODOS…

-ya no volveré a sentir esta soledad, quiero que todos de vallan, que nadie vuelva a pisar este castillo ¡NO QUIERRO QUE VUELVAN AQUÍ NUNCA MAS!.

Se levanto y beso con ternura a la mujer que había amado, dejando la habitación con todos consternados por la decisión que había tomado su señor. No hubo más remedio que desalojar el palacio ni Shanks que había sido como un hermano para Zoro fue la acepción y con un dolor muy grande en su pecho abandonó el castillo -aunque no lo quieras cuando un amor se va otro viene y si no lo buscas el viene hacia ti, nadie nace en este mudo completamente solo Zoro – esa noche Shanks se hiso una promesa que encontraría la manera de devolverle la sonrisa a su amigo.


	2. Cap 2 Despues del final part 2

Para Zoro después de la muerte de su amada Luccy los años le parecían un leve suspiro en medio de su amarga soledad; en su palacio que antes su hogar, ahora solo era una precisión que le recordaban a Luccy, cada rincón, cortina, sillas o su aroma aun presente en cada habitación del palacio le recordaban cada momento feliz que paso a su lado y que ahora no volverán. Hubo muchas leyendas por parte de los humanos, sobre el mago que vivía en aquel palacio escondido en el bosque maldito, pero al pasar de los años, poco a poco se fueron olvidado de él y de la magia que quizás cubría el bosque Brekwer, era como si todo fuera un simple sueño y que al despertar no lo recordarías.

Ciudad Eipura muchos siglos después…

La ciudad de Eipura se había convertido en una gran capital famosa por sus mitos sobre criaturas extrañas que tuvieron su origen en el bosque detrás de las colinas del amanecer, he ahí la razón de que se organizaran tours cercas del bosque para contar sus múltiples leyendas a los turistas que los visitará, como si del mismo Lago Ness se tratase. Se decía que antes, hace millones de años vivían toda clase de seres como hombres lobos, troles, duendes toda clase de seres extraños y maravillosos que pareciera sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero el bosque no solo era famoso por las increíbles historias que contaban sobre él, se dice que pasando el lago, en lo más profundo del bosque se encuentra un enorme castillo que aunque haya pasado miles de años se decía que estaba embrujada por el ultimo dueño y los pobladores muy creyentes en supersticiones ni se asoman, por lo que ni el más valiente de los hombres se atrevía a buscarlo.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria organizaban un viaje de fin de curso para celebrar su graduación, la idea era aventurarse en el bosque que aun se decía que estaba maldito hasta el lago donde según, antes vivían las sirenas voladoras. De camino hacia el campamento un joven no más de 17 años observaba impacientemente el bosque atreves de la ventana como si esperase que algo saliera entre los arbustos y lo sorprendiera.

-Oí… déjalo ya Luffy por más que lo mires nada va a pasar- Luffy se giró su rostro sorprendido, había olvidado por completo que Usopp le acompañaba, definitivamente hoy no era su día, el mismo sabia que se encontraba demasiado absorto con el tema de la excursión hacia el bosque.

-Jooooo… eso ya lo sé Usopp- haciendo un leve puchero, inflando sus mejillas y siguió diciendo- tampoco es como si no quisiera que algo ocurriese- lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que su compañero de asiento no pudo escucharlo

-Ehhh? Vamos Luffy anímate…- Usopp acerco su dedo índice a la mejilla de Luffy pinchándosela un poco y usando el tono mas burlón que tenia continuo -después de todo quien diría que lograrías pasar de curso con lo distraído que eres- las palabras de su amigo le causaron sorpresa y después de a ver entendido el comentario se molesto

– ¿A quién le dices detraído NARIZOTAS? – Luffy se aprovecho del momento para quitarle la bolsa de botanas que lleva Usopp

– Oí devuélveme mis papitas son mías

-eh? Dijiste algo NARIZOTAS?

-grrrrr serás… devuélvemelas SEREBO DE GOMA?-Levanto su puño y le dirigió un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy

Y así como siempre Usopp y Luffy comenzaron una nueva rabieta en el autobús que igual que siempre fue calmada por los feroces puños de su compañera Nami que mas que tranquilizarlos los dejaba medio muertos.

La verdad era que Luffy había estado así de pensativo (raro en el) toda la semana antes de la excursión desde la charla con sus amigos en la escuela

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FLASH BACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luffy llevaba toda la mañana jugando con sus amigos Usopp y Chopper cuando diviso que una pequeña discusión en el salón, inevitablemente le pico la curiosidad de decidió ver qué sucedía.

-te digo Nami que ese sicópata nunca lo va aceptar-decía Sanji mientras sostenía el palillo de una paleta entre sus labios

-la verdad es que yo espero que sí, sería interesante ver qué sucede entre esos dos, digo antes yo creía que los amores imposibles eran solo para los idiotas, pero de verdad es sorprendente

-¿de qué están hablando?

-Ho, Luffy no te escuchamos entrar, ven acércate tenemos el chisme del año- Sanji enredo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Luffy para acercarlo al círculo de la conversación

_si y es algo de no creer, se trata de ese maniático de las disecciones Law – Nami le dirigió una pirada picara al pequeño moreno para que captase la idea

- de Traho? Y ¿qué cosa es?- el pobre de Luffy no entendía que pudiera ser tan interesante para que sus amigos estuvieran sobre Traho ya que casi no hablaba y siempre tenía su nariz metida en un libro

_bueno, veras nos enteramos que está enamorado

- ¡¿QUE?!

-SHHH!- Nami le tapo con brusquedad la boca de Luffy con sus manos, en el fondo sabía que Luffy no conocía la palabra SECRETO o DISIMULAR- calla bocazas que nadie lo sabe

- bufbef dfe fquinf-

-Nami-chan no le dejas respirar- dijo Sanji retirando las manos de Nami de Luffy

- Puff… bueno pero ¿de quién?

Nami y Sanji se acercaron a los oídos de Luffy y al unísono - del profesor de Educación física Eustass Kidd

-HEEEE! PERO SI SON COMO PERRO Y GATO

_!TE DIJE QUE NO GRITARAS IDIOTA¡-el pobre Luffy termino en el suelo por el tremendo golpe que le dio Nami en la cabeza, Sanji se arrodillo a su lado pensando en las palabras que usar para que su atolondrado amigo no se confundiera -Luffy se que es difícil de creer pero es así, como dice el dicho, "siempre hay un roto para un descosido"-

_buen pero no entiendo si está enamorado de el por qué no se lo dice

Nami subió sus manos a su cabeza para acariciarse la sien, ya comenzaba a exasperarse –Mira que eres tonto, el no puede porque los alumno y maestro no pueden estar juntos, eso esta P . R . O . H . I . B . I . D . O .

- Pero… (Poniéndose de pie) este es el último año, después no va a ser más su alumno- Luffy no entendía porque se tenían que complicar tanto las cosas cuando uno ama a alguien

-si pero también está la posibilidad de que no sea correspondido. ¿Tú que arias, te arriesgarías sabiendo que capas no te corresponda y tu relación con esa persona cambiaria?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La verdad nunca había sentido amor por alguien, si cariño por sus amigos o su familia pero ¿AMOR?, una sensación extraña volvió a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, era extraño eso solo le venía pasando cuando se sentía solo y a medida que se adentraban mas en el campamento del bosque era más frecuente ¿Por qué?, La verdad nunca antes le había importado esa clase de sentimientos de amar a alguien pero ahora lo que más le molestaba era si ¿alguna vez encontraría a alguien que lo amara? tal vez si, tal vez no pensar en eso solo lo deprimió más y soltando un leve suspiro al aire queriendo que el viento se lo llevara y con él sus problemas.

-¿Qué sucede Luffy-Kun?, no es normal verte tranquilo y mas suspirando ¿pasa algo?- Luffy levanto un poco su vista para ver quien se le había acercado aunque no era necesario sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa apacible voz

-ah! Profesora Robín, lo siento ¿Qué me decía?- la profesora Robín era muy buena persona en especial con Luffy sentía un gran afecto hacia él como si fuera su hermanito menor y le procuraba cuando no mostraba esa gras sonrisa característica suya que llevaba a todos loados – te preguntaba ¿si estás bien?

-mmmm… pues vera yo- bajo un poco su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera sus ojos

- sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea- Robín sonrió dulcemente para subir su mano hasta los cabellos de Luffy para revolverlos, le resultaba tremendamente lindo cuando el pequeño no entendía cosas que a los demás les parecía sencillas

-bueno es que…-de verdad que odiaba estar dándole tantas vueltas a eso, sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en su profesora, de verdad no le gustaba ser así, tenía que ir directo al grano- Pues vera… Robín ¿Qué se siente cuando se enamora de alguien?, ¿Qué sentía usted cuando se enamoro?

-... - las palabras del pequeño Luffy pillaron a Robín por sorpresa, nunca se le ocurrió que el morenos se preguntase ese tipo de cosas, pero esa mirada de duda parecía triste, incluso melancólica. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos como profesora-estudiante, Robín nunca le había visto así y por imposible que fuese, su pequeño amigo parecía triste, en ese momento Robín se acerco suavemente para sentarse en la misma banca donde estaba Luffy.  
Se había puesto nervioso, comenzaba a preguntarse si lo que había dicho era correcto, soltó un gran suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo "ya no hay marcha a tras" - Es que… tengo miedo de morir sin haber sentido como es amar a alguien.  
-... Puf fufufufufufu-

-De que se ríe- Luffy se puso de pie pudiendo sentir como la sangre se le había subido a la cara y que esta ardía de vergüenza

- fufufuf… mira Luffy, tu aun eres joven tienes una vida muy larga por delante, por lo tanto mucho tiempo para enamorarte y descubrir por ti mismo que es el amor

-¿pero si no llego a enamorarme? ¿Y si nunca alguien me van a amar? ¿Y si nunca sé que es eso de amor?

-hazme caso Luffy, nunca alguien nace completamente solo en este mundo y tu no serás el primero, nadie nace sin un amor, además… (Inhala hondo) el ¿qué es el amor? Es algo que solo tú puedes contestar, muchos dirán que es el querer estar fuertemente al lado de alguien, protegerle, otros simplemente que le deseas su cuerpo o que solo buscas que esa persona encuentre la felicidad, aunque esta no esté a tu lado y eso te cause dolor;- Robín le dirigió una mirada sumamente cálida a Luffy para tomar su mano con suavidad- el amor es distinto para cada quien incluso para ti Luffy créeme cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás

Luffy no sabía como lo hacía, pero Robín siempre lograba decir las palabras exactas que a él le hacían apaciguar su inquieta mente - si, es verdad, bueno me voy Gracias por todo Robín

Se despidieron dirigiéndose mutuamente la mejor sonrisa se que tenían, mientras Luffy se alejaba corriendo hacia el campamento- "_Estoy segura que lo encontraras Luffy"- _pensó Robín mientras observaba como las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a salir

-Oí… Luffy te estábamos esperando-decía Usopp y Chopper mientras agitaban sus manos

- OIII… MINA ¡YA VOLVI! - gritaba Luffy emocionado por encontrarlos, había comenzado a pensar que se había perdido

- tsk maldición… ese cerebro de goma seguro se fue se para no ayudar en el campamento- Sanji se encontraba muy cabreado ya que se le había asignado la tarea de preparar la cena para todos y Luffy era su ayudante y como se fue a quien sabe donde termino haciendo la solo – ese maldito, como lo vuelva a ser lo matare a patadas

- vamos Sanji cálmate (gotita de sudor)- Usopp estaba seguro que tenía que detener a Sanji después de todo quien quiere un cadáver en el campamento en el primer día

-Luffy te pasa algo, últimamente te he visto algo decaído ¿te sientes mal?- decía Chopper

- ha? no es nada, ahora estoy bien Chopper, mejor vallamos todos a explorar el bosque -dijo Luffy emocionado

-¿EHHH?- pero que dices Luffy está a punto de oscurecer- a Usopp le temblaban las piernas de solo pensar en caminar a oscuras atreves de un bosque- además que no sabes las leyendas de que en el bosque hay criaturas abominables

- ¡ kyaaa! enserio Usopp – dijo Chopper mientras se escondía detrás de Sanji

-El nariz asustado tiene razón además ya es hora de la cena- Sanji se quito a chopper de encima para dirigirse al comedor a paso decidido parecía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión

- a mi me parece buena idea- dijo Nami a espaldas de ellos- es una buena oportunidad para buscar los tesoros de las leyendas- Era sorprendente que cuadro de dinero se tratase a Nami le salían chispas de los ojos "NAMI ES ATERRADORA" pensaron los 3 chicos claro menos Sanji

-CLARO QUE SI NAMI-SWAN- comenzando a revolotear alrededor de Nami, con ojitos grandes de corazón

-YOSH! … entonces todos vamos asía el bosque

-NOOOO, estos seguro que si entro ahí me dará la enfermedad: si-entro-a-ese-misterioso-bosque-seguro-moriré- Usopp se tiro al piso convulsionando como asiéndose pasar por cucaracha fumigada

-USOPPP NO MUERAS- gritaba chopper mientras le golpeaba en la cara

Los 5 siguieron recorriendo el bosque astea que se dieron cuenta que se habían alejado demasiado de las luces del campamento.

Nami se había empezado a preocupar llevaban horas caminando y pronto estaría oscuro totalmente -chicos es mejor regresar, ya hemos rodeado el lago, creo que estamos muy lejos del cam…- No pasa nada Nami estoy seguro que estamos cercas- La interrumpió Luffy quien estaba al frente de todos caminado despreocupadamente

-un momento Luffy- dijo tembloroso Usopp, haciendo que todos se pararan tas de el- no será que tu…

-shishishi – fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte de Luffy que aun se encontraba andando

-¿qué pasa Usopp? -dijo Chopper

-QUE ESTE LOCO QUIERE IR A ESE CASTILLO EMBRUJADO

-¡ ¿QUE?! –Dijeron todos unísono

-bueno- Luffy se giro para verlos a todos con cara de _"alguien va a morir"_- es que pensé que sería un buen lugar para explorar-

-BUENA AVENTURA- Nami lo zarandeaba de arriba abajo y de un costado a otro- ESE MALDITO CASTILLO ESTA EMBRUJADO Y NO PIENSO ESTAR MALDITA POR QUE UN IDIOTA SEREBRO DE ALPISTLE

-cálmate Nami lo vas a matar- decía Usopp detrás de Sanji junto con Chopper

-NO ME VOY A CALMA- gritaba Nami aun sin soltar al mareado de Luffy y con la fuerza que le quedaba tomo las manos de Nami -capas halla un gran tesoro escondido ahí – a lo cual Nami le soltó tirando a Luffy en el suelo - ¿un tesoro?

Poniéndose de pie Luffy le susurro al oído de Nami -si piénsalo, los pobladores por supersticiosos ni se asoman al castillo, capas el ultimo dueño sabiendo esto creo ese rumor para que nadie robe su tesoro, todos los castillos tienen siempre uno, no?

Todos estaban sorprendidos _"¿desde cuándo Luffy piensa? O manipula con palabras coherentes a alguien"_

Luffy esta vez elevó mas la vos para dirigirse a todos -bueno que dicen, vamos a la aventura

-Luffy como eres capaz de recordar lo que dice la gente y no poder aprenderte la lección de filosofía en una semana.

-sishishishishi es que dijeron que el dueño del castillo y su amigo antes eran famosos piratas que cruzaron el mundo entero y a mí me gustan los piratas

-bueno vamos a ir a ese castillo antes que se den cuenta que no estamos- Nami se dirigió al frente de todos para guiarlos, después de todo no era muy seguro dejar que Luffy los guiara

-pe… pero ro e… el castill…-Usopp no pudo decir más, sentía que si decía una palabra más Nami lo iba a matar con esa mirada acecina que le dirigía -bueno si no hay más reclamos vamos de una vez.

-si!-dijeron los demás

Caminaron mucho más de lo que creían pero al final lo encontraron, era enorme por fuera y de seguro por dentro también, aunque era extraño, según la leyenda era tan blanco y brillante que desde lejos parecía de cristal, en cambio, era negro y deprimente pero sorprendentemente no tan descuidado, no estaba en ruinas como pensaron solo parecía como una casa abandonada.

Entraron y cada paso que hacían retumbaba por todos lados y estaban tan nerviosos que los castañeo de los dientes de Usopp los habían asustado más de una vez hasta el punto de asustarse de sus propias sombras. Exploraron la sala, el comedor y el estudio, todo era grande lleno de polvo y telas de arañas, entraron a la biblioteca y vieron que los enormes estantes estaban llenos de libros, algunos estaban en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación había una enorme mesa redonda con sillas de madera, también había cristales rotos en el piso como si alguien los había roto con mucha ira, se notaba, había muchos golpes o quemaduras en suelo o paredes que de vez en tanto se topaban. Luffy de pronto volvió a sentir esa sensación que lo atosigaba desde que habían llegado al bosque, no era como si la ignorara, después de todo llevaba sintiendo lo mismo desde antes que hablara con Robín, algo le llama, sentía que alguien dentro del bosque por medio del viento susurraba su nombre pero así como llegaba así se iba esa sensación. Era como una mescla de triza y melancolía que apretaban su corazón y parecía que se intensificaban cuando vía esos vidrios rotos o muebles cortados como por una espada o los golpes que parecían haberlos hecho con los puños, eso le erizaba la piel, era como un sentimiento de culpa que lo entristecía mas y mas _"¿qué es este sentimiento?, ¿porque duele tanto?"  
_

Se pusieron a explorar aquel cuarto, los libros estaban en un idioma que no conocían pero la profesora Robín parecía entenderlos.

-¡PROFESORA ROBIN! ¡ ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTA QUI?!-dijeron todos exaltados

-fufufufufu… los seguí porque pensé que se meterían en problemas y como veo no me equivoque, este castillo esta maldito ¿Qué acaso no se los dijeron?

-si pero venimos por la avent…-todos le taparon la boca a Luffy, de verdad que era un idiota los estaba entregando a la justicia y todos estaban pensando lo mismo "Luffy apenas estemos solos te mato"…

- fufufu… a la aventura, que curioso yo también, creo que será mejor ir juntos que les parece- ¿cómo lo asía? ¿Como podía poner una cara con una sonrisa completamente calmada ante esa situación?

Los otros estaban tan sorprendidos a excepción de un atolondrado muchacho que contesto rápidamente -si quieres ir con nosotros está bien- por supuesto que para Luffy no había ningún inconveniente

_QUEEE!- gritaron los otros

-muy bien, será mejor ir arriba, he explorado aquí abajo y no hay nada interesante-dijo Robín

_bueno si no hay nada abajo… vamos chicos a la aventura-dijo gritando y yendo junto a Robín a la puerta

_espera un momento Lu-como siempre se va antes de que pueda terminar lo que quería decir- Profesora Robín en verdad ¿Que hace usted aquí? -dijo Nami

-lo mismo que ustedes, solo es que me encanta lo tenebroso y me gusta los misterios-dijo sonriendo

-pero a lo que me refería era a…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿QUE PASA?- se quejo Usopp collendo al piso del puro susto

-¿he? Do… donde esta Luffy-pregunto Chopper

- tsk…ese idiota nunca deja de darnos problemas- levanto a Usopp de un jalón- vamos viene de arriba

Todos estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando vieron a Luffy sentado en el piso temblando en donde terminan las escaleras al subir, estaba tenso y con la boca abierta. -no…no puede ser- Luffy estaba balbuceando, sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta de tanto nerviosismo, levanto la mano un poco temblorosa- mi… miren el cuadro-

-Luffy que te suceweeeeeeee- Usopp estaba que no se lo creía

Todos vieron el cuadro, se veía que era un hombre pero la parte superior presentaba un gran rasguño que evitaba ver el rostro pero a su derecha había una mujer a la que estaba abrazando, era bajita y le llegaba a los hombros del sujeto, pero lo que de verdad le impresiono era el parecido que tenia con… ¡¿LUFFY?!, la única diferencia entre él y la mujer del cuadro (obviamente aparte de los no tan pequeños pechos) era que esta llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa con negro y que sobre su cabeza llevaba una tiara.

-WW… WWW… WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ JAJAJAJAJ… mi pansa… JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ- De repente Usopp se puso a reír como loco

-Usopp que te da tanta gracia- le regaño Nami

-Jaajajajaja es que… es que mira jajaja Luffy parece mujer joajana- y se tiro a reír otra vez

-ya lo vimos… hombre contrólate un poco… pero no entiendo, el parecido es exacto casi como si fuera el- se acerco Nami para ver si habría alguna inscripción en el

- tal vez sea un antepasado, que vivió en el castillo- dijo chopper

-pero no puede ser- Luffy parecía mas sorprendido que nadie, sentía una familiarización con ese cuadro pero _"¿porque?"_ - quien es ella?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Robín se había recargando en la barandilla de las escaleras, pensando en la relación que tenía ese cuadro con el castillo –quizás sea… la causa del hechizo del castillo-

- a que te refieres Robín-chwan- pregunto Sanji que a todo esto se había quedado embobando viendo la misteriosa chica del cuadro _"si Luffy hubiera sido chica como le diría Luffy- chwan o Luffy- swan" _pensaba

-Pues como sabrán hay muchas versiones del porque este castillo está encantado- Robín se acerco a Nami que aun seguía cercas del cuadro- pero este cuadro- coloco con suavidad su mano en la tablilla debajo de él- demuestra que uno es el verdadero

- ehhh? y cual es- pregunto Chopper más curioso que asustado

-bueno… se dice que el dueño de este castillo era un poderoso hechicero que se había quedado a vivir en el castillo después de estar un buen tiempo lejos del reino, cuando regreso él tenía planeado irse pero que se quedo por que se había enamorado de una joven muchacha, un hada…pero en realidad ese amor era imposible -dijo cerrando los ojos.

Luffy que estaba atrás de todo de pronto comenzó a sentirse maridado después de que esa sensación extraña lo volviera a invadir

-porque, ¿acaso ella no lo amaba?-pregunto Nami

-si, se dice que ella también se enamoro de él perdidamente, una profecía citaba que aquel que controlara la magia mejor que nadie, en este caso el hechicero del castillo, tenía que estar solo, por esa razón no podían estar juntos…

-"no… eso… no puede…" -Luffy al escuchar eso ultimo salió corriendo del castillo sintiendo con un dolor que asfixiaba su pecho, algo le decía que tenía que salir de ese castillo.

-Luffy!-grito Nami mas la mano de Robín detuvo el paso de la pelirroja que estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo tras de Luffy -déjalo necesita estar solo.

-L . U . C . C . Y-

Sanji se giro extrañado por la vos detrás de él -he?, dijiste algo chopper- todos voltearon para ver que sucedía con el pequeño

-ah! Pues nada que el nombre de la chica es Luccy o al menos eso pone la placa debajo del cuadro- dijo mientras lo señalaba

-Mmm... Tienes razón pero aquí hay otra cosa, no logro entender que dice-

-**"como la luz de las estrellas del cielo, mi amor por ti será eterno. Luccy"- **dijo robín quien ya había traducido el texto  
-WAAAAAAA… Robín-swan yo también- De pura felicidad Sanji salto sobre la morena y si no fuera que Nami le propino una gran patada que lo estrello al piso si la hubiera alcanzado- ¡SERAS IDIOTA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE PONE LA INSCRIPCION!

- Por cierto Robín dijiste que su amor era imposible, pero en el cuadro están juntos y se ven muy felices, ¿cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Nami después de dejar a Sanji K.O.

- Fufufu… ellos decidieron estar juntos, porque el amor que se tenían el uno con el otro era muy intenso, así que se casaron y vivieron felices en este castillo por un tiempo, pero no duro mucho, el hada sufrió padeció una horrible enfermedad que le desgarraba por dentro, a pesar del poder del hechicero sobre la magia no pudo hacer nada por ella e inevitablemente murió; así que lleno de dolor y amargura se aíslo de todos y no permitió que nadie jamás se volviera a acercar a él o al castillo, se dice que pasaron muchos siglos antes de que murriara, lanzando como última voluntad un hechizo sobre el palacio para que perdiera su hermosura e impidiera el paso a cualquiera que se le acercase hasta que su amada regresara…

Luffy había corrido tanto sin siquiera saber a dónde ir dejando el enorme castillo atrás, llegado a un lugar que no conocía, donde no reconocía nada dando por hecho que se avía perdido (típico en el). Ya algo calmado eligió un sendero al azar para recorrerlo _–"tal vez este me lleve de regreso"-_ se dijo a sí mismo. Poco a poco pudo divisar una casa de madera rodeada de flores con arbustos secos y decidió ir a ver si alguien vivía ahí – _"Tal vez pudieran ayudarme"-_

Al entrar pudo ver que todo era de madera tallado a mano y estaba todo cubierto por una fina capa de polvillo que antes de lucir sucio le parecía un lugar apacible, como un hogar sumamente cálido.

Como siempre la curiosidad le gano provocándole querer recorrer por completa la casa, cuando subió noto que solo había tres habitaciones, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que en la última había luz tras la puerta, así que con calma abrió muy despacito la puerta de aquella habitación – ¿hola?- al no escuchar respuesta decidió adentrarse un poco más en esa habitación -¡hay alguien aquí!- al entrar completamente solo noto unas cuantas velas encendías en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de la de una mullida cama y al girar un poco la vista vio algo grande y plano recargado en una de las paredes tapado con un manta gris, lo destapo de un solo jalón y vio un hermoso espejo con marcos dorados que tenían un increíble tallado de flores pareciese que pudiesen florecer en cualquier instante, sin explicar el ¿por qué? sintió la necesidad de tocar el espejo, se acerco lentamente y extendió su mano hacia él, pero por el reflejo pudo ver a alguien tapado con una capucha tras el que rápidamente lo empujo hacia el espejo

-oye espera! -fue lo único que pudo decir

Pudo ver pomo traspasaba el espejo, como si cállese por el agujero por donde había pasado Alicia antes de llegar al país de las maravillas, pero la diferencia es que podía ver pequeños lapsos del amaneceres, otros de la fría noche o primavera e invierno y sin mas de repente solo oscuridad.

Luffy lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba un poco mareado pero pudo levantarse; se encontraba en la misma habitación pero parecía más limpia, más nueva, al girarse en busca del el espejo por donde había entrado, se topo con que este ya no. Decidió bajar las escaleras para regresar junto con sus amigos, pero al igual que arriba nada parecía a lo que vio al entrar, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el escuchar el canto de las aves y la luz que atravesaban los vitrales de la casa, en ese instante asumió que era de mañana

- ¿me abre desmayado?... Los otros deben estar preocupados- A pesar de que sentía que ya no estaba en casa decidió ignorar esa sensación y salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Pero cuando salió se dio cuenta que todo, completamente todo estaba cambiado. Todo se estaba lleno de vida, los arbusto que había visto antes estaban verdes y llenos de frutillas, los árboles tenían flores, todo estaba verde y hermosamente iluminado por los rallos del sol, se podía respirar una paz armoniosa que a cualquiera le daría tranquilidad, menos a Luffy que no entendía que rayos pasaba.

_lalá lálala lalála lalá lala…- De repente pudo escuchar a alguien entre los arbustos de rosas y decidido a saber donde estaba se dirigió asía ellos. Puedo sentir que estaba cerca de la voz que había escuchado y luego de salir de uno cuantos arbustos pudo ver a una chica agarrando algunos frutos del rosal

- ¡Waaaaaa! -la chica se sobresalto al ver la sombra de Luffy que se le acercaba – Rayos me habías asustado… ehi? ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Vienes a hacerme daño?- recogió su cestito lleno de frutillas preparándose a correr por su vida

-no… claro que yo te voy hacer daño, solo quiero saber cómo se sale de este bosque- dijo Luffy mientras buscaba por todos lados con la vista si reconocía algo que le ayudase.

- ehhh? ¿Salir del bosque? ¿Para qué quiere salir del bosque un hada como tú?, los humanos te lastimaran si sales de aquí- se sentó en el césped para comenzar a comer una fresilla que había levantado

-¿Un hada? ¿Yo?... pero si yo no soy un hada-dijo en forma de puchero más que nada por la comparación de él a algo tan frágil como un hada

-si como no…- mientras mordía un pedazo de la fresa - y yo no soy un duende de la rosa blanca-tomando un pequeño champiñón de su cestita que en un parpadeo se transformo en una rosa

-wooooo es genial, ¿cómo hiciste eso?- Luffy se inclino para ver más esa extraña y pequeña niña -ehh pero a todo esto te vuelvo a decir que yo no soy un hada

-A no, entonces que es esto- agarrando sus alas y moviéndolas de un lado a otro- no me vallas a salir con que crees que eres un pulpo y que estas son tus otros 2 brazos

-¡QUEEE RAYOSS! Ten… Tengo alas… GE… ¡GENIALL!- tomando sus alas sobre su cabeza, claro después de que con tamaño grito le había sacado un susto a la pobre duendecilla

-sip, aquí todos somos especiales-mostrándole una sincera sonrisa al despistado de Luffy

-eh? ¿Aquí? ¿Dónde?

-En donde más puede estar un duende y un hada, claro está que en ¡el bosque encantado Brekwer! –poniéndose de pie dando una vuelta sobre sí misma

Luffy no había terminado de entender que había pasado, pero lo único de lo que si podía estar seguro es que su casa al igual que sus amigos estaba muy lejos…

Continuara…


	3. Cap 3 Conociendo el bosque

Por mucho que lo viera y se pellizcara las mejillas para despertar en caso de que todo fuera un sueño Luffy no terminaba de entender cómo es que llego a ese supuesto bosque encantado Brekwer, es decir, hace un momento se encontraba con sus amigos en un bosque perfectamente normal, explorando un castillo en abandonado normal, rodeado de cosas sumamente normales y ahora? Estaba rodeado de criaturas desconocidas en un lugar totalmente diferente para él, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por todas las cosas que tenía que asimilar de lo que le había pasado en el trascurso de apenas unas horas

La pequeña duende llevaba rato observando como Luffy se desorientaba cada vez mas y mas -p... perdona, pareces un poco perdido, si quieres puedo ser tu guía mientras estés en Brekwer- tomo la manga de la camisa de Luffy para que este se girara a verla.

-yo...- si se detenía a pensarlo la o mas bajita que pueda ser una persona la chica que lo havia estado acompañando desde hace rato era de verdad pequeña y si en verdad no fuera un duende de donde había sacado esas orejas puntiagudas - en verdad que este es un bosque misterioso...- ¿no es así?- estaba tan inseguro de si querer escuchar la respuesta.

- misterioso no sé, pero por supuesto que sí está encantado, aquí vivimos todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales, pero tu... no eres del bosque ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo

-pues vengo…de un lugar que… (*Suspiro*) de mi casa-dijo triste dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el fresco césped.

-me me me me, eso suponía después de todo es muy poco común ver un hada en estos bosques- la duendecilla no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al recordar por un momento el pasado., sonrió dulce mente y se abrazo un poco al brazo de Luffy -estás perdido verdad?

- pues si

-bueno, te ayudare a buscar tu hogar…eto, como te llamas-dijo sonriéndole mientras se despegaba un poco de él.

- me llamo Luffy

-un gusto conocerte Luffy, yo me llamo Amai- se puso de pie para jalar a Luffy - vamos arriba busquemos por los alrededores si alguien te conoce…

De repente el corazón de Amai se encogió al escuchar el mas horrible de los ruidos que jamás había escuchado –¿q…que fue e…e… eso?- todo su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblarle con la sola idea de que una horrible criatura vinera para devorarlos

- ahh?... es mi estomago, tengo hambre-contesto con simpleza Luffy mientras se tocaba la tripa

- ¡¿TU ESTOMAGO?!... eh pues ahora que lo dices yo también tengo hambre, si quieres busquemos algunos frutos y comamos

15 minutos después

- puff… todavía tengo hambre- Luffy obviamente con su estomago de agujero negro no se iba a llenar con solo fruta, tenía que comer algo mas

- ¿COMO PUEDES TENER HAMBRE SI TE COMISTE CASI TODOS LOS FRUTOS DEL BOSQUE?-la pobre Amai se había quedado con la boca abierta mirando como Luffy dejaba pelones los árboles y arbustos donde hubiera algo comestible

Luffy se dio cuenta de la cara que ponía Amai dejando escapar su típica risilla - shi shi shi shi… es que no me llena-

-te comiste hasta los que había- miro tristemente su, ahora, bacía canastilla

Luffy se sintió algo mal por haberse comido todas las frutillas que la duendecita ya había recogido, se dirigió hacia la canastita de Amai para recogerla -sh shi shi no te preocupes, te ayudare a encontrar mas-

-(*suspiro*) Luffy es que en este bosque….

-¡BIEN VAMOS! -Sin esperar a que Amai le terminara de hablar Luffy hecho carrera entrando mas al bosque.

- eh?..No espera! ¡LUFFYYY!- grito Amai pero Luffy ya había desaparecido completamente de su vista. -Esto es malo… - rápido se puso de pie tratando de seguir por donde creyó que había ido Luffy  
_-"si no lo encuentro pronto estará en grandes problemas, el no sabe que el bosque se divide en territorios"-_

Después de que haber recorrido un buen tramo del bosque pudo ver como Luffy bajaba de un árbol cargando unas cuantas frutillas que después de ponerlas en el canasto se dirigió corriendo al siguiente

-ESPERA LUFFY!- Al escochar que alguien le llamaba se detuvo de golpe, girándose para ver quien había sido –eh?... o Amai ¿qué pasa? -dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para verla

-es que… es que…ufff- la duendecilla estaba que no podía correr más, tenía que recuperar aire o estaba segura que sufriría un infarto - es que no puedes estar andando así tan despreocupado-

-que ¿porque?-

-bueno, es que el bosque esta…no… no puede ser-Cuando Amai puso atención a los alrededores se dio cuenta que estaba tan concentrada en poder alcanzar a Luffy que no supo cuanto se habían alejado demasiado del campo de flores

- joooo… ¡AMAI! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, Luffy se sentía impaciente al ver el nerviosismo que había agarrado por sorpresa a su nueva amiga

- Luffy es que hemos entrado al territorio de los lobos

- ¿de los lobos? Y ¿que tiene?

- ¿QUE TIENE?...-Amai se auto callo con sus mano acercándose un poco más a Luffy – Tenemos que regresar Luffy, estamos en un lugar muy peligroso - comenzó a susurrar

-que ¿Por qué?

-shhhh … baja la voz que nos puede oír

- ¿quiénes?

-quien más, los hombres lobos

_hay hombres lobos en este bosque

_pues claro que hay

_¡GENIAL!- grito Luffy

Amai toda blanca del miedo rápidamente le tapo la boca a Luffy y mirando por todos lados se aseguro de que nadie lo hubiera oído - mira Luffy este bosque tiene sectores muy peligrosos, desde que el mago dejo de pasear por aquí todo cambio- sin querer Amai puso de nuevo una cara de nostalgia que rápidamente se borro - antes era muy tranquilo pero por alguna razón todas las criaturas se dividieron el bosque y se han vuelto muy agresivos, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? - lentamente le destapo la boca de Luffy  
-pero… ¿Porque cambio todo? ¿Solo porque ese mago no viene al bosque?-

- Bueno el no solo es el hechicero más poderoso, si no la criatura más poderosa de todas. El antes mantenía un orden aquí y una paz entre todas las especies, desde que llego todo fue para mejor, siempre ayudaba a las personas que le necesitaran y resolvía muchos de los problemas que parecían no tener solución…

- Si era tan bueno… ¿porque dejo de venir al bosque? ¿es que el viva muy lejos?

-me me me me me me… que gracioso eres me me … no, el vive en el castillo del bosque…es que el…-Amai no se había dado cuenta pero sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse húmedos, por las lagrimas que contenían . Luffy inmediatamente lo noto y lentamente revolvió los cabellos de Amai para tratar de tranquilizarla –dime… ¿qué es lo que le paso?-

Una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrerla, estaba segura que ya la había experimentado antes pero no recordaba donde o cuando, pero la reconfortaba totalmente. Al notar su leve sonrojo desvió un poco la mirada de Luffy -… veras todos aquí amábamos al mago, el era una persona muy alegre aunque no era su costumbre expresarlo en palabras o con gestos, pero, era como un padre para todos… -se saco una lagrima que se le había escapado-… bueno para mí lo sigue siendo , pero no hace mucho hubo mucha más felicidad que antes-dijo mirando esta vez el inmenso cielo

-¿no hace mucho? que paso para que todo cambiara tan repentinamente

Dio un largo suspiro y como si le costara decirlo dijo

_lo qque passo fue…

Pero un gran aullido la interrumpió y se quedaron completamente quietos

_tenemos que salir de aquí, es el territorio de los lobos y si nos atrapan no quedara ninguno para contar el cuento

Y luego de revisar que nadie este a la vista fueron despacio y bien atentos por si alguien los escuchaba, pero Luffy empezó a exasperarse de ir tan lento y ya no lo soporto.

_haaa! No aguanto estar así, esto no es lo mío-dijo Luffy

_shhhh! Luffy que te van a escuchar-dijo Amai con voz baja

_PERO NO PUEDO!

_LUFFY POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO GRITEEESSSS!-dijo gritando Amai

_gritaste- dijo Luffy

Amai se tapo la boca sonrojada y miro a todos lados rápidamente, luego tomo de la mano a Luffy guiándolo a otra parte rápidamente con tal de dejar ese lugar ya que sentía que si se quedaban mucho tiempo estarían en problemas

_hey a donde vamos- dijo Luffy con curiosidad

_lejos de aquí, ya te dije que es muy peligroso permanecer aquí

_no entiendo si tu eres una maga no podrías combatir a los hombre lobos

_bueno…es que yo no tengo tanto poder como para hacerle frente a un hombre lobo, además los lobos siempre salen al bosque en manadas , solo los lobos mas fuertes salen a cazar solos.

_ha, ya entendí, entonces creo que estamos en serios problemas

_claro que lo estamos, por eso…

_no, no lo digo por eso

_ ¿entonces porque?

_por el lobo que hay en frente de nosotros

Amai con miedo de mirar voltio la cabeza lentamente rezando que las palabras de Luffy fueran mentira, entonces la vio, era una chica con un pañuelo en la cabeza, estaba agachada recogiendo hierbas del suelo

_hola, como estas soy Amai ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Amai acercándose a la chica

_¡no dijiste que era peligroso!- dijo Luffy algo enojado

_si pero ella no es un hombre lobo- dijo señalándola

_eto…yo si lo soy-dijo la chica

_he? Tú no eres un hombre un hombre lobo-dijo Amai un poco confundida

_Amai ella si lo es ¿ves?- dijo Luffy mientras le sacaba el pañuelo de la cabeza y mostrar unas orejas peluditas

_veo que ustedes no son malas personas, mi nombre es Himeka

_hola mi nombre es Luffy y la que esta desmayada en el suelo en Amai

_un gusto en conocerte Luffy y…también a Amai pero mejor se lo digo cuando despierte

_bueno ¿no habrá algún arrollo o lago cerca?, es para refréscale un poco la cara a Amai

_creo que se desmayo al descubrir que soy un hombre lobo, pero no la culpo, muchos de mis camaradas son muy agresivos, tuvieron suerte de encontrarse conmigo

_ ¿porque son así?

_es que mucho cayeron en pánico al no encontrar la protección del mago y muchos de los que el mantenía a raya ahora hacen lo que quiera, por eso estamos atacando a los que se meten en nuestro territorio

_pero si hubiera alguno que no quisiera hacerles daño que harían

_ya te lo dije, estamos eliminando a cualquiera que entre a nuestro territorio, no hay excepción, para nosotros es mejor prevenir que curar- dijo con pena

_pero eso es injusto, como van a matar a alguien solo porque si, deberían tratar de hablar

_lo se, yo también estoy en desacuerdo, pero nada puedo hacer, ahora todos desconfiamos de todos y casi el bosque esta igual que nosotros o peor

_como que peor

_algunos como los troles desconfían de su propia especie y se matan entre si por cualquier cosa, ya no se que hacer, esto esta mal pero no se que hacer para que las cosas cambien- decía con pesar Himeka

_bueno, ya lo decidí, voy a hablar con el mago para que cambie las cosas

_ ¿que?- dijo Himeka sorprendida

_que voy a convencer de que el mago vuelva al bosque para que cambie las cosas y así ustedes puedan vivir como antes, también capas sepa como volver a mi hogar-dijo Luffy convencido

_Luffy te agradezco que quieras ir a hablar con el mago pero el ahora no quiere ver a nadie, esta tan deprimido que seria capaz de pulverizarte vivo

_no entiendo eso, el porque esta deprimido

_tu no eres de aquí verdad

_como lo sabes

_porque todo el bosque lamenta la perdida del mago pelirrojo

_ ¿el perdió a alguien?

_si… a su esposa la hada de luz, cuando el se caso con ella todo fue mejor que antes, todos la conocían, ella fue verdaderamente una luz para nosotros… pero hace un año ella murió por una enfermedad y desde entonces el mago esta en el castillo encerrado y no desea ninguna visita, por eso te digo que es mejor que no vallas

_si que esta sufriendo todo el mundo, será mejor tratar de despertar a Amai.

_el lago esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, déjame ayudarte ir hasta allí, hay muchos peligros en el bosque y tu no puedes protegerla solo

_bueno gracias

_de nada

Ellos tomaron rumbo al lago mientras hablaban un poco de cada uno para conocerse, haciéndose muy bueno amigos rápidamente. Himeka no había conocido a nadie como Luffy, tampoco tenía amigos y sentir que alguien la comprendía y la aceptaba como era fue lo más grandioso que le pudo pasar.  
En la manada todos pensaban igual, por lo menos eso creía ella, siempre eliminaban a los intrusos que antes eran sus aliados y ella no lo soportaba, sabia que si trataba de hablar con alguien de lo que pensaban la desterrarían y la tratarían como a una traidora y se sentía prisionera dentro de su propio hogar, pero al estar con Luffy se sentía libre, llena de vida y por primera vez se sentía en paz…

Desde un árbol estaba un vampiro mirándolos con algo de curiosidad

_tengo que admitir que es una sorpresa encontrarme con esta trío tan inusual, pero basta de perder tiempo, tengo que ir al castillo o si no Mihawk se molestara conmigo- dijo mientras se dirigía al castillo…


	4. Cap 4 Sal al Bosque

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Oda-sama

Perdonen la tardanza se me atravesó un "X" asunto n_ n Bien espero que disfruten el capitulo

n W n

...

Luffy miraba con asombro el bosque mientras caminaban hacia el lago, a cada paso que daban pequeñas criaturitas se asomaban entre las ojos de los árboles para verlos con mucha curiosidad; a Luffy le parecían una monada con esa melena en sus cabezas "_shi shi shi esas cositas parecen más hadas que yo_"

- oí… Himeka, ¿que son esas cositas? - Pregunto Luffy

-mmm?... Ah! Te refieres a las Doxys?

-Dopccis?

-fu fu fu D-O-X-Y. Las doxys junto con otras criaturas pequeñas ayudan a las hadas a mantener el bosque sano… fu fu fu y parece que ya les agradas-dijo Himeka con una sonrisa en la cara al ver como las doxys se amontonaban alrededor de Luffy estirando sus cabellos, ropa y acariciando sus alas

-eh?-Luffy parcia mama de los pollitos con tantas cositas pegadas a su cuerpo, sin embargo no se sintió molesto, al contrario, lo abrazaban con tarta ternura que se dejo hacer

_*que bonita hada, ven con nosotras, ven, hada síguenos, que grande eres hada, mira el bosque hada…*_

Luffy escucho los sutiles susurros de las criaturitas que le hablaban al oído, a pesar de ser tan débiles podía oírlos claramente _"que bonita voz"_- No puedo ir tengo que ayudar a mi amiga Amai- dijo Luffy señalando a la duendecilla que llevaba a rastras por el piso

-eh? Dijiste algo?  
- Es quieren que las acompañe al bosque pero primero hay que despertar a Amai

-ooh! en verdad que eres un hada, fu fu fu yo había pensado que eras un chico mosca o algo a si por las alas que llevas

-QUE?!

Himeka tomo con cuidado los hombros de Luffy tratando que no se molestase mas - escucha Luffy, solo las hadas pueden escuchar los susurros del bosque. Ya que su deber es cuidarlo

-mmm…-

-Lo siento pequeñitas pero Luffy está ocupado, que tal si lo buscan luego?- Esta vez Himeka se dirigía a las Doxys que estaban sentadas en la cabeza de Luffy y las prendadas a su ropa. Las pequeñitas asintieron decepcionadas, poco a poco se juntaron en la cara de Luffy para darle muchos besitos antes de irse.

_*No nos olvides hada, vuelve pronto hada, te extrañamos mucho, hada bonita gracias, que bueno que volviste hadita* _

"_KAWAIII"- _pensó Himeka con tal escena

A Luffy sentía cosquillas por toda su cara, aquello le resulto en verdad muy divertido _-_shi shi shi volveré pronto- Levanto una de sus manos para despedirse de todas ellas - quisiera recorrer todo el bosque

-si bueno… como no conoces el bosque no te lo recomendaría... ammm Luffy? ¿No quieres que te ayude?-pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza. Himeka se dio cuenta que Luffy aun arrastraba a la inconsciente de Amai de los pies y se llenaba de tierra, pero no pareció preocuparle el hecho de que la cabeza de Amai se estuviera golpeando por algunas piedras del suelo

-mh? no, yo puedo solo-Luffy volvió a caminar hasta llegar a un lado de donde se encontraba Himeka

-creo que será mejor ("_para la pobre de Amai_") llevarla cargada y no arrastrada-dijo mientras la cargaba

-ahh! tienes mucha fuerza

-si bueno, en nuestra tribu todos somos así, desde cachorros nos entrenan y siempre cazamos en manada.

-si pero… tú estabas sola-dijo Luffy

Himeka formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -es que yo fui por algunas hierbas medicinales, además soy MUY FUERTE-

-Ósea que… eres la más fuerte de tu manada?

Himeka se detuvo de golpe dejando a Luffy sorprendido, Himeka se puso algo seria, lo hacía notar por la expresión que puso antes de detenerse - el más fuerte de mi manada es Sanji- dijo utilizando un tono cargado de fastidio

-he?

-si, el es más fuerte, idiota e insoportable lobo pervertido que HAY EN ESTE MALDITO BOSQUE!-dijo alterada Himeka

-bueno...jejeje, porque te pusiste así_- "debe ser una coincidencia el nombre de Sanji con este hombre lobo"_- pensó Luffy(gotita de sudor)

-Ese Sanji...es el lobo mas gigoló de la manada , si no fuera por el yo sería la más fuerte pero increíblemente me gano en combate y desde ese día ni un lobo me ha tomado enserio- estaba tan molesta que si no fuera porque estaba cargado el peso de Amai golpearía el trono de cualquier árbol asta destrozarlo

Luffy ya se había puesto nervioso, en el momento en que escucho el nombre de Sanji, solo faltaba hacer una pregunta -y... como es el?

-es un idiota con cejas de sushi que siembre esta embobado con cualquier especie de chica hermosa desangrándose como idiota por su nariz… ese imbécil- Himeka ya se había resignado a que ese lobo pervertido jamás cambiaria

"_si así es Sanji_" pensó Luffy- bueno pero por que te haya ganado una vez no significa que te tengan que tratar así-dijo Luffy mientras palmeaba sus hombros para tranquilizarla

-es que tu no entiendes me gano de la manera más humillante que te puedas imaginar

-eh? Cómo?

Himeka se mordió sus labios, solo en recordar la pelea le provocaba un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago. -Él ni siquiera me toco, se la paso esquivando mis ataques con la estúpida escusa de "No puedo golpear a una dama" pero cuando tuvo oportunidad lanzo una de sus famosas patada deteniéndola antes de impactar en mi cara.- Bajo su mirada en algún punto del piso cubriendo su rostro con el flequillo

-pero…

-además ser derrotada por un macho significa para todos que eres alguien débil y que mereces ser protegida y no cazar, si no quedarte en la aldea-

- de verdad que están locos en tu manada!- al oír las palabras de Luffy, Himeka levanto su vista topándose con la gran sonrisa característica de Luffy – shi shi shi, yo creo que eres alguien muy fuerte e inteligentes, no sé por qué no se dan cuenta- Himeka se sonrojo un poco, era la primera vez que un macho le había dicho algo así, de verdad que sentía algo por esa hada ¿amistad?, lo más seguro es que si...

Lejos de ahí, en el castillo dentro de una habitación con muchos estantes de libros, un hombre de cabellos verdes estaba parado en medio de un circulo dibujado por quemaduras en el suelo, rodeado por llamas que flotaban alrededor de él mientras este recitaba unas palabras en un idioma que pocos podían entender escritas en un grueso libro

-_**Sa da mai-coga noe siko rbana case glabamas-riu mosuni-quiso movoe **__**¡Espíritu de la Luz, Recuerda!**_

De pronto una nube purpura apareció y dentro de esta una sombra con cuerpo de mujer alzaba su mano queriendo alcanzar el exterior. El también al igual que ella levanto su brazo tratando de tocar lo que había creado, pero antes de que se diera cuenta la figura de la mujer comenzó a deformarse y desvanecerse – no, NO!... ¡LUCCY!- el hombre se lanzo hacia la nube, abrazándola, atrapando el "cuerpo" que adentro había pero al igual que la nube, la sobra se desvaneció en el aire.

-Luccy…-Pronuncio su nombre en un sutil susurro mientras que en sus brazos aun mantenían el espacio que el cuerpo de su amada debía ocupara – AAAAAAH! ¡LUCCY!- el hombre estallo en un grito lleno de ira tomando la espada de su cinturón como arma, arremetiendo contra todo lo que lo rodeaba cortándolo por la mitad; en medio de su fenecí había tomado dos espadas mas, colocándose una en la boca y con su mano libre sosteniendo la otra, parecía un torbellino de destrucción, todo lo rompía, todo lo rasgaba, todo desaparecía sin miramientos. Mientras que por la ventana Shanks lo observaba todo – Zoro… -había venido a visitar a su amigo, le preocupaba el rumbo que las cosas habían empezado a tomar desde que el hada partió hacia el otro mundo, todo cambio y su amigo Zoro no podía aceptarlo. Shanks decidió entran en la habitación, sabiendo que si bajaba la guardia el hechicero segado por su propia frustración le podría cortar la cabeza.

- Aun tratas de revivirla?- Shanks espero hasta que Zoro le dirigiera la mirada para continuar – Sabes tan bien como yo que la magia no puede traer de regreso un alma que ya no se encuentra en este mundo

-…- Zoro no decía palabra, solo le miraba con sus ojos blancos de hechicero. Shanks temía continuar hablando esos ojos siempre le parecieron intimidantes cuando se los dirigía a un enemigo, pero esta vez solo lo veían a él.

- seguro que ella está sufriendo- Zoro apretó con fuerza sus puños en el mango de las espada, estaba conteniendo su ira por su amigo - (*_suspiro_*) si te viera ahora, lloraría por…- En un impulso, Zoro soltó las espadas y sin poder controlar sus propios nervios se abalanzo sobre Shanks aferrándolo de los hombros, estampándolo contra la pared.

-CALLATE! TU QUE SABRAS DE ELLA… NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA COMO SI LA CONOCIERAS

¬aghh Zo..ro- Shanks no podía articular palabra, pues el agarre de Zoro lo estaba asfixiando

-PORQUE VOLVISTE SHANKS?!, TE DIJE… LES DIJE QUE NADIE SE ACERCARA AL CASTILLO- Zoro lo soltó de golpe dejando que callera de sentón al piso –quiero que te largues... –

Shanks se logro poner de pie con ayuda de la pared, no entendía porque su amigo había cambiado tanto, ya no era el mismo hombre que había conocido tiempo atrás – CRES QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE ESTA ZUFRIENDO, ZORO!, todos en el bosque la extrañan, les duele su ausencia, todos sufren, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-… Eso…_

- el bosque y las criaturas que viven en el que tanto amaba ella cada día luchan por sobrevivir, los humanos se adentran mas al boque matando y llevándose con ellos las criaturas que capturan, INCLUSON HAN LLEGADO A MATERSE ENTRE ELLAS POR MIEDO!

-…- Shanks se enojaba cada vez más al ver que Zoro no reaccionaba ante su palabra, eso le ponía de nervios

- y que puedo hacer yo?- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Shanks se lanzo sobre soro, quedando arriba de él, estampándole tremendos puñetazos en su cara

-abre los ojos Zoro el bosque te necesita- no dejaba de golpearlo- Piensas romper tu promesa con ella?- Zoro reacciono y tomo con sus manos los puños de Shanks, para después abrazarlo

-Y que puedo hacer yo?, sin ella…- Shanks podía sentir como su obro se humedecía mas "esta …"

-Zoro… tu

-ella era mi mundo y no puedo, sin ella yo no…

Shanks le devolvió el abrazo, no había visto a su amigo tan vulnerable desde el día en que Luccy muria- Zoro ella era una hada, seguro ahora es un ángel que te cuida y sufre al verte así-

-Lo sé, yo solo quiero verla… aunque sea por poco tiempo quiero verla

-La versa…-dijo Shanks en un leve susurro

Tic, tic…tic tic

-oh! Ya esta aquí… vamos Zoro suelta tengo que abrirle a Van- de pronto Zoro era consciente de que aun seguía abrazado a Shanks, soltándolo repentinamente. Shanks se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana dejando entrar a un pequeño murciélago que se convirtió en un joven de 12 años o eso parecía…

- y bien?- dijo Shanks con una sonrisa en su cara

Zoro observo como Shanks y el muchacho se secreteaba algo que no podía acuchar

-¡bien!... Zoro – Shanks se acerco a su amigo tendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantar del piso, la cual Zoro acepto – ¿qué te perece si vuelves a pasear por el bosque?

-eh?

Continuara

...

No olviden dejar sus comentarios para mejorar el Fic

Gracias por leer

n_n ¡Matta Ne~!


	5. Cap 5 El Lobo Pervertido

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Oda-sama

N/A: Abra un intento de imitar a sanji cuando entra en modo pervertido, hice lo que pude no se si quedo muy bien n_nU ("Lo siento")

Por lo demás disfruten el capitulo

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Después de haber caminado un tiempo Himeka por fin había guiado a Luffy a salvo hasta el lago, estaba más que cansada, no solo por llevar a cuestas a la inconsciente Amai sino por estar vigilando constantemente a el curioso de Luffy no había momento en que no se metiera en problemas o estaba paliando con los monos araña para quitarle sus bananas o eran perseguidos por un oso mitad toro que a Luffy se le había ocurrido garabatearle la cara mientras dormía, "no entiendo como este chiquillo se puede meter en tantos problemas"- pensó Himeka mientras bajaba a Amai de su espalda

- etto…Luffy estoy segura que no es así como se hace ("gota de sudor")-

-eh? pero así he visto que se hace

-si hay que mojar un pañuelo y ponérselo en la cara a quien se desmalla ...pero hay que ponérselo en la frente ¡NO EN LA BOCA Y NARIZ!, SINO COMO VA A RESPIRAR

-ah! shi shi shi… perdona Amai-

Mientras que Himeka lo hacía correctamente Luffy esperaba sentad, observaba el bosque, no sentía que hubiera esa hostilidad en el ambiente que la loba le contaba, había tanta paz que daban ganas de dormir debajo de un árbol mientras escuchabas los cantos de los pájaros y la brisa golpeaba tu cara, de verdad había una paz tan profunda un que le resultaba muy familiar aunque...

-traidora!- dijo una voz que venía detrás de unas rocas cercanas al lago

Esa voz tomo por sorpresa a Luffy, algo empezó a darle mala espina; se incorporo tan rápido como pudo para mirar a su alrededor -Quien… ¿quien esta ahí? -

Himeka levanto rostro, olfateo el aire y supo de quien se trataba en ese mismo instante -cazadores...

-Oí…Miren chicos que tenemos aquí, la debilucha de Hiko, un duende ah! Y un Hada jak jak jak quien lo diría -dijo uno de los cuatro hombres lobos que se les aproximaban

-no deberías estar en un bosque tan peligroso, estas más segura en la aldea con los demás guerreros- dijo otro

-grrrrr…mi nombre es Himeka y soy lo suficientemente fuete para cuidarme sola

-tu pelea con Sanji nos mostro lo contrario ¿no es así patty?- dijo el tercero

-Tienes razón Carne jejejejeje

-oí… que les he dicho sobre cómo hablar con una dama- Un hombre de cabellos rubios venía detrás de los dos primeros lobos, se podía notar una nube de humo de su cigarro

-HAI! SANJI-SAMA-dijeron al unisonó Patty y Carne mientras se erguían para darle paso al lobo mas fuerte de la manada

-ahhh! Mi hermosa, hermosa Himeka-swan tu hermosa figura solo resalta mas gracias a los reflejo del lago y tus ojos ah! Tus ojos solo se pueden comparar con la hermosa luz de las estrellas- Luffy estaba más que sorprendido el Sanji lobo hablaba y actuaba igual de idiota que el real, incluso tenia esos corazoncitos en sus ojos _"que…GENIAL"-_pensó Luffy

Sanji se había aproximado lo suficiente a la chica lobo como para tomarla de las manos y jalarla hacia el -ohh! Querida Himeka-swan, pensé que habías entendido que siendo tan frágil no debías salir de la seguridad de la aldea

-grrrrrr… yo no soy DEBIL!-grito Himeka desasiendo de golpe el contacto de sus manos con las de Sanji- Es tu culpa que no pueda salir por no luchar con migo!

-No te alteres Himeka-swan vamos con la manada- Sanji tomo con algo de fuerza las muñecas de la chica lobo, impidiendo que esta se volviera a soltar

-No yo no quiero…

- Suéltala ella ya dijo que no quiere ir- dijo Luffy quien de un manotazo logro que Sanji de la sorpresa soltara- ella me estaba ayudando a encontrar la laguna-

Sanji no se había percatado de la presencia de Luffy, por eso le fue fácil tomarlo por sorpresa, pero al vela supo inmediatamente quien era-¿un hada? Me habían contado sobre las hermosas criaturas que pasean en silencio por los bosque pero nunca había visto una…-Sanji bajo su rostro soltando el cigarro que llevaba, Luffy noto como un liquido rojo comenzaba a manchar el suelo mas no sabía que era y sin previo aviso Sanji tomo sus manos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- MELLODI!MELODI! Que suerte la mía en encontrarme con una hermosa hada como tú, las historias sobre vuestra belleza se quedan cortas comparadas contigo mi linda hadita-

-QUEEEEEE?!- gritaron todos al unisonó cayendo de espaldas

-etto… Sanji esa hada…-

-silencio Patty no ves que estoy ocupado-

-Pero Sanji…

-QUE SE CALLEN ANTES DE QUE LOS MUELA A PATADAS!... jejejeje Lo lamento Hadita-chwan ah! cuál es tu nombre, déjame oír otra vez tu dulce voz

-Luffy, mi nombre es Luffy

-Lu~ffy?

-mh! Monkey D. Luffy

-P…PUFF… JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA-Los 3 lobos que miraban la escena estallaron de risa en cuanto Sanji se dio cuenta que "su hada" era un chico

-serán… CABRONES!- Sanji arremetió contra sus subordinados con una lluvia de patadas que los dejo medio muertos al instante

-shi shi shi shi, BAKA Sanji shi shi shi

-Luffy! quédate detrás mío-Dijo Himeka

-¿he?¿porque?-Luffy se vio rodeado por los lobos con mala cara

- Himeka esto puede verse como un acto de traición, dejas a estos seres tan débiles y vuelve con nosotros a la aldea -dijo Carne que se acercaba del lado derecho de Luffy

-Grrrrr… no lo hare-dijo desafiante Himeka observando con cuidado como poco a poco los acorralaban frente al lago

-mira en primer lugar nunca debiste salir de la aldea sin una escolta que te proteja- Patty se acercaba del lado Izquierdo con sus garras ya de fuera -además mira, eres demasiado inocente para saber quiénes son nuestros enemigos o no?, hasta te alejaste con tal de ayudarlos ¿no pensante que fuera una trampa?, esto demuestra lo tonta que eres-

La actitud de esos lobos molesto a Luffy alzando la vos para retarlos con la mirada -¡ella no es tonta y tiene más cerebro todos ustedes!

- Garrrrr tú no te metas!- Patty tomo el brazo de Luffy con demasiada fuerza enterándole sus garras, Himeko al notar que lo lastimaba se puso delante y de un fuerte puñetazo tiro al lobo hacia atrás

-Loba sarnosa!, ahora sí… tú te lo has buscado- dijo Carne mientras se preparaba para atacar con sus colmillos y garras

-Ya basta todos!- Sanji encendió un cigarrillo, comenzando a fumar de nuevo- nos iremos de aquí ahora, Himeka vámonos, tienes que hablar con el consejo de ansíanos, esto no puedo pasarlo por alto, lo siento- Himeka se quedo asustada ante las palabras de Sanji, el siempre hablaba cortésmente con cualquier chica, pero lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono severo.

Sabia perfectamente que ser citada por el consejo no era cosa de juego; este está constituido por los lobos que fueron los guerreros más prestigiosos de la manada, ellos la verían como una traidora, pero sabía que se había arriesgado mucho desde que tomo la decisión de ayudar a Luffy. -si, entiendo-

Ella se acerco a Luffy y lo abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a los lobos. Pero esto Himeka lo hacía con un solo propósito -espérame en el vieja casa de los sueños- susurro lo más bajo que pudo, se dio la vuelta y se fue con los lobos  
Unos minutos depuse de que Himeka se fuera, Amai despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-que paso?.. atta!... ¿porque tengo tantos chicones? - dijo mientras se tocaba despacio la cabeza

-tenemos que ir a la casa de los sueños, ¿sabes donde esta eso?- pregunto Luffy que estaba sentado a un lado de ella

Amai se levanto algo maread, dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañes a Luffy -cierto que no eres del bosque... esta cerca de donde te encontré, es más si hubiéramos caminado algunos pasos la encontrábamos- dijo sonriendo

-tenemos que esperar a alguien en ese lugar-

- ¿eh?... a quien?

- A Himeka

No les tomo mucho regresa hacia el lugar donde Amai y Luffy se encontraron y como la duendecilla dijo unos poco pasos hacia adelante se toparon con la cabaña por donde Luffy había salido, dejándolo sorprendido - ¿porque la llaman la casa de los sueños?-pregunto, la verdad le resultaba curioso que la llamasen a si

Amai miro la casa con suma nostalgia, había tantos recuerdos buenos alrededor de esa pequeña casita - aquí vivía el hada de luz, fue ella quien la nombro así, siempre decía que allí cumpliría el suyo

- y… ¿cual era su sueño?

- ("Suspiro")… formar una familia- dijo con pesar la duendecilla

-pero, ¿porque nadie la habita?

-veras, es muy arriesgado entrar sin invitación a la casa de un hada, ellas siempre dejan trampas para alejar a los extraños… además, todos la querían como una madre y al morir…- ya no pudo continuar hablando, las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas de lo impedían, era muy doloroso.

-ah! Perdón… no quise hacerte recordar algo malo

- no, está bien no es tu culpa Luffy, la vida a veces es injusta y se llevan a las mejores personas- dijo secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su ropa. –Por cierto Luffy… ¿quien es esa Himeka a la que tenemos que esperar?

- Es la chica lobo con la que nos topamos en el bosque

- EHH! LA MUJER LOBO!…pero porque esperarla?, los lobos malos y no piensan mucho

-pero ella te fue amable, te cargo cuando estabas desmayada y me ayudo a cuidarte

Amai se sorprendió al escuchar eso, la verdad nunca conoció a un hombre lobo que sea así, tendría que dejar de prestar atención a esos rumores que escuchaba en el bosque y disculparse con la loba por haber pensado así.

Paso mucho tiempo y ya había anochecido, Himeka no aparecía y Amai estaba preocupada, según lo que le había dicho Luffy ella hablaría con el consejo de ancianos, pero lo que Luffy no sabía era que ellos eran muy severos ante los castigo por romper reglas, rezaba por que este bien.

Desde los arbusto se oyó unos ruido y desde las sombras Himeka apareció -que bueno que me hayan esperado

-HIMEKA!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Luffy preocupado

-si lo estoy

- dime… ¿que es lo que paso?

-yo…-Himeka quiso esconder sus lagrimas de Luffy pero por más que trataba no pudo retenerlas mas

- no llores Himeka-san – dijo Amai que le había perdido el miedo acercándose lo suficiente para tomarla de las manos

-me expulsaron de la manda… ellos creyeron que era un traidora- dijo entre sollozos agachándose cada vez mas asta estar de rodillas en el suelo

-no importa, ahora eres nuestra amiga y los amigo siempre están unidos en las buenas y las malas, nosotros te cuidaremos ¿verdad Amai? – Luffy se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura que Himeka dejándole ver su enorme sonrisa

-mmh! Luffy tiene razón Himeka-san, nosotros nunca te abandonaremos- Amai se abraso al cuello de su nueva amiga comenzando a llorar junto con ella

Himeka estaba más que contenta, en tener una nueva manada a la cual podía pertenecer solo hiso que empezara a llorar mucho más fuerte, pero esta vez de felicidad –Waaaa!... muchas gracias chicos

-pero no llores, que no sirve para nada- dijo Amai llorando de alegría también

-shi shi shi, son un par de lloronas, shi shi shi- Dijo Luffy sosteniendo su tan característica sonrisa, era bueno ya no estar mas solo en ese mundo desconocido para el

continuara

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

No olviden dejar su comentarios n_n pliss

Gracias por leer _Matta-nee!_


	6. Cap 6 Jugando al Telefono Descompuesto

Los personaje no me pertenecen a mi si no a Oda-sama

Espero que les guste el capitulo, a mi me dio mucha risa.

A partir de este capitulo los próximo serán originalmente míos con mis ideas de lo que va a pasar, espero que les siga gustando n_n

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras que Luffy buscaba la manera de encontrarse con el mago y regresar a su hogar un gran problema caía sobre los hombros de su amigo Usopp.

Luffy llevaba desaparecido más de un día, a pesar que lo buscaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer no lograron dar con el o alguna pista de adonde había ido después de separarse en el castillo; Robín siendo una profesora tenía que avisar a los familiares de Luffy sobre su desaparición, es decir a su hermano Ace ya que sus padres no se encontraban en la ciudad pero por alguna "misteriosa" razón eso se los dejo a sus amigos…

-alguien tiene que tomar el teléfono…-Dijo Sanji mientras sacaba un cigarrillo para fumar

-N… no me miren a mi… el hermano de Luffy da miedo cuando se enoja-El pequeño chopper se escondió detrás de una pared dejando expuesta más de la mitad de su cuerpo

-N..no…jo…jodan…que no son hom…hombre?-

-Mira quien lo dice… el miedica con la nariz temblorosa-

-Dejémonos de chorradas chicos mejor decidámoslo a la suerte- Nami rompió unos palillos y los coloco en su mano- es simple el perdedor será al que le toque el palillo más largo

Quedando Usopp como el gran perdedor y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo todos sus compañeros habían desaparecido estaba más que nervioso había escuchado historiaos del sobre protector hermano de Luffy, quien solo lo dejo venir al campamento porque este le rogo hasta el cansancio, no quería ni imaginarse que le haría al mensajero de tan mala noticia que su querido hermano menor se había perdido y no lo habían podido encontrar. Usopp trago saliva antes de comenzar a marcar el número lo cual fue difícil ya que su dedo temblaba tanto que marcaba números equivocados.

-maldición… tengo que hacerlo-dijo Usopp deteniendo su dedo bailarín con su otra mano marcando correctamente oyendo como del otro lado de la línea contestaba quien le cortaría la cabeza

-Hola... Portagas D. Ace al habla quién es?- dijo algo agitado

-Ho… ola Ace soy...U-Usopp el amigo de Luffy-Usopp no supo como comenzar a contarle aquello estaba que el nudo de su lengua no le dejaba

-jajajajaj Usopp si el naricillas si, me acuerdo de ti- dijo animado "al menos está de buen humor" pensó Usopp

-que bien, y….como la pasaste sin Luffy este día

-bueno me costó no verlo y hacerle el desayuno, aunque todavía lo extraño…GENIAL HOOOO! LA PASE Y EN MODO HARD WOOOO!

Usopp casi tiro el celular del susto que el grito de Ace le había metido, al parecer estaba en medio de un juego de video –E…etto…¿Ace?-

-ah!, Usopp disculpa y como está mi Luffy?

-yiih!...el…está bien…MEJOR NO PUDIERA ESTAR JAJAJAJJAJAJ -

- Mh? ya veo, es que me preocupa, últimamente estaba distraído y no me decía que era ¿estará enamorado?

-ha! eso…si buenoo

- ¿LUFFY ESTA ENAMORADO? ¿DE QUIEN?

-n-n-n-n-n no no no Ace es que el…-

Prii-prii-prii

- e… espera Ace que tengo otra llamada… ¿h…hola?

- ¿Cómo que Luffy está enamorado?!

- eh? L… ¿Law?

-estaba en el hospital y me llamo Ace diciendo que Luffy está enamorado ¿Quién es, como es, cuando paso?!

-no no no Law, Luffy no esta enamorado el…

-¡TIENE NOVIO!

- ¿que? ¡No!, el….-sonó de nuevo- espérame que tengo otra llamada

-¿ZORO COMO QUE LUFFY TIENE NOVIO?

-auch mi oído… ¿Na… Nami?, ¿donde estas?- dijo Usopp mirando para todos lados

-estoy en el campamento

-¿qué?¿no estabas buscando a Luffy con los otros?

-es que caí a un pozo lleno de lodo y arruino mi ropa asique regarse para cambiarme, pero ¿Cómo que tiene novio? ¿Cómo no nos contó? Seguro se fugo con el

-No Nami… espera ¿como te enteraste?

-Ace me lo dijo

- ¿que?

- Law le dijo a Ace y él me lo dijo a mi

-dios no puede ser…-sonó de nuevo- espérame…que ahora te lo aclaro… ¿hola?

-¡QUIEN ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE TOCO A MI HERMANITO!

-AAAA..ACE!, cá-calmate, fue un malentendí…

-voy ahora mismo con Besy y lo haré trizas ese maldito

- eh? Besy? ¿Quien es Besy?-sonó- espérame no hagas nada raro…¿hola?

-Usopp, Ace esta que echa fuego por la boca, más vale que quien sea que este con Luffy se cuide

-POR EL AMOR A...Law… ¿como sabes que Ace está así?

-estoy en la cabaña con el donde guarda a Besy, su lanzallamas

- ¿QUEEEE?- sonó de nuevo- por el amor a…espérame ahora te respondo… ¿si?

-MALDITO NARIZOTAS DE MIERDA, TE LO GUARDASTE TU SOLO ESE SECRETO…

-A QUIEN LE DICES NARIZOTAS?, PERVERTIDO

-A TI LOMBRIS CON PATAS, como que Luffy tiene novio?

-no me… la chismorra de Nami te lo dijo?…

- no vuelvas a hablar así de nami-sawnn, no ella no me lo contó, fue un el amigo de la prima de una amiga de la tía de el novio de una ex compañera de la escuela de Law el que me lo contó

-eh? ¿Quien?

-Kidd me lo contó

-bueno…ahora todo el mundo lo sabe

-¡entonces es cierto! Luffy tiene...

-¡CALLA! Es un error, Luffy no tiene ningún novio, ni está enamorado de nadie, el solo estaba deprimido porque pensaba que nunca iba a amar a alguien, solo eso y nada mas… ¡dios! ¡Que lío!

-¡ha! Pero de donde se le metí…jajajajaja no me digas que fue por la conversación con Nami-sawn

-si fue por eso –sonó- espérame ahora tengo otra llamada….y ahora quien es

-ese idiota, solo sabe preocuparnos-dijo Nami enojada- bueno, si solo era eso…le hablaremos cuando lo encontremos, nos vemos Usopp suerte con Ace

-si, ¡ya! Adiós…ESPERA! COMO QUE SUERTE?, -pero ya había colgado –Termino peor de lo que esperaba.

No había más opción que encontrar a Luffy antes de que Ace y Besy llegaran al campamento o sino terminarían como chicharrones quemados -_"demonios Luffy donde estas_"-pensó Usopp antes de caer de rodillas derrotado frente al teléfono.

continuara

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

No olviden dejar sus comentarios se aceptan con gusto.

Matta-nee! ^/^


	7. Cap 7 Un Recuerdo

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Oda-sama

El fic de la autora original solo se quedo en en el capitulo 6 este capitulo esta escrito por mi siguiendo ya mi propia historia, espero que les siga gustando para continuarlo

Tip: Cuando mencionen a Luccy solo imagínense que es Luffy porque al final son idénticos

Disfruten del capitulo ^_^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Zoro ¿qué te perece si vuelves a pasear por el bosque?"…_

Después de que Shanks hablara con Zoro lo convenció (obligo) a salir al bosque. No es que lo odiara, pero había tantos recuerdos de Luccy y el juntos tanto dentro del castillo como en sus alrededores, tantos, que con solo respirar el aire fresco le dolía en su pecho. Al salir por la gran puerta de piedra del castillo y ver el camino de piedras que lo conducía al bosque recordó cuando llevo a Luccy a vivir con él, tan claro que podía verse junto a Luccy al final del camino…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO FLASH BACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-NEEEE! __Zooroo ¿cuanto más voy a tener esta venda en los ojos?_

_-Ya no falta tanto no seas impaciente_

_-joooooooo_

_-Listo aquí es…-Zoro bajo cuidadosamente a Luccy de sus brazos cuidado que donde se parara no se fuera a caer -bien te quitare la venda pero promete que mantendrás tus ojo cerrados hasta que te diga_

_-mmmmmm…_

_-Luccy_

_-está bien, está bien lo prometo- Luccy sintió como bajaba poco a poco la venda de sus ojos, lo que más quería era abrirlos tanto misterio por parte de Zoro comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, incluso sus halas comenzaron a agitarse de la impaciencia que sentía_

_-Ya abre los ojos_

_Al momento de abrirlos la luz del sol la encandilo, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a Zoro con una gran sonrisa, amaba esos momentos en que le dejaba verla porque nadie más se la mostraba "solo a mi"-pensó Luccy; al levantar la vista, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un hermosos castillo de paredes blancas que pareciese que brillara por la luz del sol – INCREIBLE!... Zoro tú lo hiciste?_

_-mmh! Te gusta?_

_Inmediatamente Luccy agito sus halas creando una pequeña brisa que la guio hasta Zoro, enredando sus brazos por su cuello y sus piernas por su cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amado -ME ENCANTA! En verdad es precioso-_

_Zoro correspondió más que gustoso el abraso y como un sutil susurro le hablo al oído – a partir de ahora este castillo será nuestra casa de los sueños, vale? – Luccy aparto su rostro sorprendida por sus palabras, estaba a punto de decirle que sí, que estaba más que feliz de pasar sus días con él, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, Zoro tomo sus cortos cabellos oscuros, atrapando esos finos labios que tanto amaba degustar en un beso tan sutil, casi una caricia._

"_quiero más"-Zoro _Tomó con más intensidad la cabeza de Luccy profundizar el beso, acariciando sus suaves cabellos, explorando el interior de su boca; no importa cuánto lo hiciera nunca se cansaría de ello, como una droga, una necesidad que le quemaba por dentro.

_OOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FIN DEL FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Zoro… ZORO! Me estas acuchando?- Desde que salieron del castillo Shanks noto como la mirada de su amigo se encontraba perdida en el horizonte y por mas que le hablase no reaccionaba – ZOOROO

-eh? Ah Shanks lo siento yo

-No digas nada lose, no te esfuerces Zoro, no sé qué tan doloroso sea para ti pero no te esfuerces en olvidar, a veces esos buenos recuerdos son los que te salvan de la oscuridad

-… y a donde vamos?

- yo a mi casa

-eh? Como que a tú casa no me ibas a acompañar?

-Claro que no yo solo quería que dieras el primer paso hacia la luz depende de ti lo que hagas en adelante, pero te diré una cosa, si continuas por este camino quizás te topes con algo bueno- Shanks desplego un par de alas de murciélago alzando el velo

-oí… espero-dijo tarde pues Shanks ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharle o eso al menos pensó él. – demonios…- dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar al palacio pero una brisa cálida removió sus cabellos, sintió como una sensación conocida invadía su pecho miro por un instante el bosque encantado, como si este solicitara su regreso. –supongo que este es mi primer paso. No es a si Luccy?

-Luffy sucede algo?-pregunto un poco preocupada la duendecilla

-Acaso te clientes mal?-pregunto casi al instante Himeka, rodeando la mesa del comedor para revisar a Luffy- mmmm pues fiebre no tienes

-estoy bien no se preocupen es solo que…- "pensé que me llamaban"-pensó Luffy mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

Después de reencontrarse con Himeka en la casa de los sueños, decidieron pasar ahí la noche antes de salir en busca del hechicero. Al principio Amai se negaba a entrar a la casa de un hada, insistía que si entraban sin permiso caerían en un montón de trampas, lo curioso fue que al entrar en filia india yendo en principio Luffy no ocurrió nada, por más que buscaron las dichosas trampas no las encontraron -"que extraño" -pensaron Himeka y Amai al unisonó. Sin más cayeron rendidos de cansancio en la pequeña alfombra de la sala, usando el cuerpo de Luffy como una almohada.

-DELISIOSO! Himeka no sabía que supieras cocinar- dijo Luffy mientras metía un enorme trozo de carne a su boca

-mmmm es cierto estas fresas con miel están deliciosas- esta vez fue Amai la que hablo

-fu fu fu fu me alegra que les gustase… aunque no sé si la carne de jabalí que traje será suficiente para Luffy (gotita de sudor)- Himeka estaba más que sorprendida por la forma de comer de Luffy, tan solo en 10 minutos ya se había comido un jabalí entero y aun tenía hambre

-Himhfekhfa thfu shfabhfes chfomhfo llhfeghfar hfal chfasthfillhfo dhfel hhfechhfichferhfo?

-e eh?...

-Luffy primero trágate ese pedazo de carne ANTES DE HABLAR! lo siento Himeka deja y lo traduzco, el dijo: Sabes cómo llegar al castillo del hechicero?... – pensando, pensando, se da cuenta – EHHH! AL CASTILLO DEL HECHICERO?! LUFFY ESTAS LOCO? -Amai tomo el cuello de Luffy estrangulándolo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro impidiendo que este se pasara la comida que traía en la boca-A CASO QUIERES MORIR!? EL HECHIZERO NOS MATARA ANTES DE SIQUIERA PISAR EL CASTILLO!

-HAGGG, pego ga degidi pagteagle eg tragero ag hegigero

-Fu fu fu pues si, se como hallar el castillo

Amai soltó el cuello de Luffy, para mirar a su amiga con ojos que echaba fuego -HIMEKA NO LE DIGAS ESO!-

-Enserio GENIAL! Podrías llevarme ahí?

-LUFFY NO DIGAS ESTUPIDEZES

-Claro- dijo Himeka con una sonrisa en el rostro

-QUE NADIE ME ESTA ECUCHANDO?!

-yosh… ya está decidido

Amai se dejo caer sobre la mesa, terminando con su cara dentro del tazón de fresas con miel-soy… invisible…

-shi shi shi shi

-escucha Luffy, si quieres ir al castillo, por mi no hay problema pero antes…. –Himeka tomo de las puntas la alas de Luffy abriéndolas y serrándolas.- tendrás que ocultar tus halas

-eh? Mis halas porque?

-porque?...-Himeka se recargo en el marco de la ventana cruzándose de brazos, como buscando las palabras correctas en su mente- Luffy para llegar al castillo debemos cruzar el bosque a través de territorio enemigo y eso para un hada es muy peligroso muchos querrán atraparte

-a mi? pero porque? solo porque soy una hada?

-tu más que nadie debería saber lo que ser un hada no?, Las hadas son criaturas que protegen al bosque y a quienes lo habitan, pueden curar a los arboles incluso hacerlos crecer de un simple semilla y si son lo suficientemente fuertes curar enfermedades y cicatrizar heridas, es por eso que los humanos comenzaron a cazarlas…tsk malditos- Himeka cerro fuertemente sus ojos al recordar cuando en persona vio como trataban de llevárselas por l fuerza, arrancándolas de sus hogares como si de simples flores se tratase

-Hace mucho que las hadas desaparecieron de este bosque, lo abandonaron- dijo Amai en un tono triste, acto que para Luffy no paso desapercibida- Himeka tiene razón tienes que ocultar el hecho de que eres un hada, no dudo que muchas criaturas intentaran atraparte para su propio beneficio, yo… no quiero que te lleven Luffy no quiero que te hagan daño- soltando pequeños sollozos Amai se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos

-Entiendo cómo puedo esconderlas?

Himeka se sobresalto por la incapacidad de Luffy de desvanecer sus halas, toda hada sabia como hacerlo, no entendía porque Luffy no sabias –Luffy nunca antes has ocultado tus alas?

-mh? No nunca, antes ni tenía alas

-…-

-Ahí Luffy si es muy fácil tienes que poner tu mente en blanco y visualizar tus alas y como por magia estas se desvanecerán-Amai corrió al lado de Luffy, se subió a un banquillo y le tapo los ojos – bien ahora no pienses en nada, imagina el color blanco y nada más, Listo?- retiro sus manos del rostro y espero a que Luffy asintiese

-hora imagina tus alas, concéntrate solo en eso…

Poco a poco las alas en la espalda de Luffy se serraron, volviéndose más pequeñas hasta entrar por completo en la piel de Luffy

-Luffy lo lograste, mira abre los ojos tus alas ya no están

-WAAAA DESAPARECIERON!- de repente las alas de Luffy volvieron a brotarle en su espala

-IDIATA! Si te exaltas así las alas volverán a salir, a ver otra vez…

Himeka seguía mirando con extrañes a Luffy, había muchas cosas que no se lograba explicar cómo: que significara el regreso de un hada al bosque? de donde venia Luffy?, Que es eso de no tener alas?. Muchas cosas comenzaron a parecerle un poco extrañas pero sus dudas se las guardaría, al menos hasta que completara el rompecabezas

-Muy bien Luffy mientras no te sorprendas o te asustes no se asomaran tu alas- Himeka se dio cuenta que aun seguía en compañía de sus amigos, por hora lo que debía hacer era ayudar a Luffy a encontrar al hechicero.

-Amai será mejor que irnos ya si queremos llegar al castillo antes del anochecer

-Siguen con eso ustedes dos? Sigo diciendo que es mala idea

-No te preocupes Amai si alguien se interpone en nuestro camino le pateare el trasero shi shi shi shi- Luffy sonrió lo más grande que pudo con su típica risilla, aquello de alguna manera tranquilizaba a su amiga.

-fu fu fu Bien entonces vamos

continuara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si les gusto dejen su opinión para que lo continúe, porque no se si mi forma de contarla les parezca bien.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo donde la cosa se pondrá interesante.

matta-nee!


	8. Cap 8 Criaturas de la Oscuridad

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Oda-sama

Disculpen la tardanza, me entretuve en otro proyecto que traigo entre manos, pronto se los dejare para que lo lean ^_^

sin mas eh aqui el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Himeka les explico a Luffy y Amai que para llegar al castillo del hechicero debían rodear el lago y atravesar la colina de gardenias, no era un largo camino si se daban prisa llegarían al anochecer, sin embargo había demasiados peligros, podían ser atacados por las arpías de las montañas que con frecuencia cazaban en ese lado del bosque, o por brujas y hechiceros malignos, todo era posible a sí que tenía que ser verdaderamente cautelosos.

Llevaban rato andando por una larga vereda que rodeaba el lago, para Luffy le era extraño que en su mundo el camino para llegar al castillo no era tan extenso como el que recorrían, pero no conocía otra manera de llegar.

-Himeeeka! Cuanto mas falta? Tengo hambre…

-ehhh!- Amai dio un gran salto hacia la espalda de Luffy colgándose de su cuello-oí… Luffy cómo puedes tener hambre si acabamos de comer-

-Es que llevamos mucho tiempo andando-

-fu fu fu no seas tan impaciente Luffy… mira! Subiendo por esa vereda habremos rodeado el lago y el castillo a partir de ahí se puede ver a lo lejos

-ehhh! De verdad GENIAL- Dijo Luffy que aun con Amai en su espalda se echo a correr a toda maquina

-AAHHH! LUFFY DETENTE QUE NOS BAMOS A …!

BAAKK!

No pudo acabar de hablar pues una rama se le había metido a la boca tirándola al piso mientras Luffy aun seguía corriendo barios metros de ahí –WAAAA tup! tup! tup! LUFFY ME LAS VAS A PAGAR tup!…

-Fu fu fu arriba Amai ya sabes que no debemos dejar a Luffy solo- dijo Himeka mientras le ayudaba a su amiga a quitarse las hojas y ramas de su cabello

-aaa? Parece que las he dejado a tras- Luffy se detuvo en seco al no escuchar mas los grito de Amai a su espala, frente a él se encontraban unas escaleras de piedra que subían las orillas de una gran colina, recordó que en compañía de sus amigos Usopp había tropezado con unas cuantas piedras que habían caído de una vereda, parecía que hace mucho tiempo había ocurrido un deslave que dejo imposibilitado ese camino _–"podrán ser estas escaleras…"-_ Luffy se dispuso a subirlas y justo cuando había puesto un pie en el primer escalón...

¡POW!- un fuerte golpe lo estrello contra las escaleras

-SERAS… NO ESCUCHASTE QUE TE GRITABA?! ACASO TIENES GOMA EN TU CABEZOTA?!-fue Amai quien lo había golpeado, estaba jadeando de cansancio de todo lo que tuvo que correr con Himeka para darle alcance a Luffy- SERAS toma esto POW! Y este POW! Y para que entiendas…

-Lo…sienten...to seño…ra-

-Venga Amai Luffy ya se disculpo ya no tienes que golpearlo (gota de sudor)- Himeka tomo de los brazos a la endemoniada chica para alejarla del cuerpo sin vida del chichoneado Luffy, _-"esta niña debió nacer como trol no como duende"-_

-gracias Himeka… tee tee te sí que duele-dijo Luffy mientras se acariciaba la torre de chichones que sobresalía de su cabeza

-Y date de gracias que no hice crecer pinchos de rosa en mis puños que si no…

-Puedes hacer eso? GENIAL!

Amai se sonrojo al instante por el cumplido, nunca antes le habían dicho que sus habilidades como duende de las rosas eras eran geniales – Me me me me claro que esperabas meme me soy la duendecilla mas habilidosa que puedas encontrar, me me me.

Aquella reacción le había recordad mucho a un amigo narizón. -woooooo! Y que más puedes hacer Amai

-Pues yo…

Mientras Amai parloteaba sobre sus poderes, Himeka se adelanto en subir las escaleras agudizando sus sentidos para detectar cualquier peligro que se avecindase, cuando todo lo hayo seguro se dirigió a Luffy que se encontraba embobado viendo como el cabello de Amai se convertía en enredaderas con rosas naranjas como su cabello.

-oí… mina cuanto más piensan seguí ahí parados. Suban aun queda camino por recorrer?

-siiii!-gritaron Luffy y Amai al mismo tiempo que tropezaban en el primer escalón

-fu fu fu estos dos…

La vista desde esa altura era impresionante, habían subido por esa angosta vereda lo suficiente como para ver toda la extensión del lago que habían rodeado, incluso podían ver las colinas que separaban el mundo humano del bosque encantado; Luffy que caminaba al último se asomo un por el acantilado para ver la altura a la que estaban.

- NO HAGAS ESO!- grito Amai que estaba delante de Luffy, este de susto comenzó a balancearse de atrás a delante moviendo sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio – AH! AAH! QUE! QUE ME CAIGO!

-LUFFY!-gritaron Himeka y Amai asustadas de que Luffy se fuera a caer, Sin embargo Luffy se alcanzo a pescase de la pared –Ufff! Casi…-

-Luffy ten más cuidado, caer a esta altura es muy peligroso-

-Himeka si no fuera por tus halas para volar podrías morir-

-eh! Pero si yo no sé volar

-COMO?!

-shi shi shi shi

-COMO PUEDES REIR DESPREOCUPADAMENTE?!

-Fu fu fu fu Amai déjalo sabes que Luffy es así

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la cima Luffy sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió su espalda haciendo que se pusiera en guardia alertando a sus amigas de que un posible enemigo se acercase

-Luffy que sucede?

-No lo se Himeka yo solo…

Los tres se quedaron quietos por unos minutos, bueno al menos dos, pues Amai se escondió detrás de las piernas de Himeka que junto con Luffy esperaban cualquier señal de peligro, sin embargo nada ocurrió.

-Luffy parece que es una falsa alarma, Vamos Amai continuemos

-si… Luffy baka me asustaste-dijo Amai sacando la lengua mientras caminaba de la mano de Himeka

-Pero yo…- esa sensación de escalofrió no desapareció de su cuerpo, al contrario se intensificaba, como si tratase de decirle que estaba en peligro, incluso habiendo llegado a la planicie de la cima sentía un ambiente pesado, tenso y lúgubre. Comenzó a observar que las sombras de los arboles se ponían cada vez más negras y se movían de forma extraña, volteo a ver a sus amigas que no les afectaba en absoluto _–"Ellas… no lo ven"-_ Luffy se sintió observado por detrás, se giro lo más rápido que pudo, pero nada. Solo vio como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, señal de una fuerte tormenta, pero no solo eso, una enorme oscuridad opacaba los rallos del sol, como si anocheciera cuando apenas antes había un cielo despejado – pero que…?

-KYAAAA!-

-AMAI!- Se sobresalto al oír el grito de su amiga, encontrándose con que era atacada por una gigantesca sombra con forma de bestia –per qué demonios es eso?

-son seres en pena-Himeka retrocedió con cuidado alejándose de esa "cosa" con Amai en brazos – antes eran criaturas mágicas, pero cayeron en la desesperación haciendo que sus corazones fueran tomados por la oscuridad

-AAAA! AHÍ HAY MAS!-Amai señalo con su mano temblorosa, unas sombras entre los arboles con profundos ojos rojos que comenzaban a tomar diversas formas de monstruos

-Demonios, nos han rodeado-Himeka coloco a su amiga en el suelo para tomar posición de defesa –_"no voy a permitir que toquen a mis amigos"-_

-Hi… Himeka que haces son demasiados no podrás con ellos- Amai se sujeto fuertemente de la pierna de la chica lobo, que ya había sacado a relucir sus afilados colmillo y enormes garras

-Grrrrr… Luffy quiero que tomes a Amai y corran lo más lejos que puedan cuando les diga

-NO! No te dejaremos- Luffy camino hasta el lado de Himeka levantando sus puños en señal de que daría pelea.

-Luffy…

-Yo tampoco huiré peleare con ustedes…-A pesar de que le temblaban sus piernas a más no poder Amai se levanto y saco un pequeño librito de conjuros – Se que solo se usar magia de las rosas, pero será suficiente como para pincharles el trasero a estas cosas

-Amai

-Shi shi shi shi así se habla… ¿qué sucede Himeka no me digas que en vez de Loba eres una gatita?

-Fu fu fu hare que te tragues esa palabras

Himeka fue la primera en ponerse en acción, se transformo en un gran lobo de pelo azul atacando con sus fuertes garras a la sombra que estaba delante de ellos partiéndola por la mitad, manchando su hermoso pelaje de una sustancia negra; a una velocidad sorprendente corrió hacia otro monstruo, abrió sus grandes fauces arrancándole su cabeza, otros monstruos se le acercaron por detrás para atraparla, pero con los finos sentidos que posea, se percato desde ante esquivando su ataque para después taclearlos contra un árbol que del impacto callo por el barranco, se giro para observar que sus amigos también estaban luchando con valentía, Amai hacia crecer enredaderas con espinas de los arboles impidiendo el paso de otras criaturas hacia el eterios, mientras que Luffy la protegía de los demás monstruos a base de puñetazos y patadas –Grrrr Luffy atrás de ti… -Una sombra se había acercado a sus amigos estirando uno de sus seis brazos para rodearlos, mientras estaban distraídos, Himeka dio un gran salto y utilizando su mandíbula, de un tajo arranco el brazo de la bestia.

-shi shi shi gracias Himeka. Vamos Amai que nos quedamos atrás- dio un gran salto sobre un los hombro de un monstruo haciendo que este se impactara contra el suelo, Luffy comenzó a dale fuertes puñetazos en su horrible cabeza de insecto hasta que dé el volvió a brotar aquel liquido negro

_*duele*_

-que?- Una sombra con forma de oso lanzo sus grandes garras sobre él, siendo ágilmente esquivadas por Luffy

*duele, has que pare, duele, duele, tengo miedo, me lastima, duele*

Himeka se dio cuenta que Luffy se paralizo frente a las bestias que se le acercaban, no se movía, como si algo le detuviera -Grrrrr Luffy que sucede?

De pronto una poderosas cuchillas en forma de Oz se alzaron para atacar atacarlo –LUFFY CUIDADO!

-AHGG!

Cuando Luffy abrió sus ojos tenía a su amiga Amai sobre él y en su espalda había una gran cortada que no paraba de sangrar; ella había visto a tiempo como ese monstruo con cuchillas iba tacar a Luffy y como pudo se interpuso en su ataque lanzándolos a amos cerca del barranco. Intento ponerse de pie, pero un agudo dolor en su pierna izquierda se lo impidió, poco a poco los monstruos comenzaron a rodearlos impidiendo que Himeka, aun con sus garras, se abriera paso para ayudarles

-Amai tu… MALDITOS!- Luffy no se dio cuenta que sus emociones alteradas habían sacado de sus espalda las halas que con esfuerzo había ocultado

_*alas, tiene alas, es un hada, hada, es doloroso hada, atrápenla, que no huya, duele, hada cúrame, duele, atrápenla, sálvame, duele mucho *_

-NO LUFFY!- Amai aún con su espalda cubierta de sangre se lanzo a Luffy haciendo que este callera al suelo, mientras que ella ocultaba con su pecho su halas- No dejes que las vean Luffy…jik no las vean jik – Luffy sintió como su espalda se mojaba, por las lagrimas de su amiga – no vean

-Amai que haces? suelta…

-Luffy no… dejes que te quiten tus halas… no dejes…- Amai callo desmayada aun costado de el, cuidadosamente Luffy la tomo entre sus brazos para que no se lastimara mas, su pequeño cuero no pudo aguantar tan grave herida

_*el hada se va, duele, no la deje, duele, mátenla, quiere llevársela, mátenla, sufro, no dejen que se la lleve, maten al duende, mátenla*_

De nuevo la bestia, alzo una de sus cuchillas con la intención de cortar a Luffy y a la herida de Amai que sostenía

-LUFFY!-

-Himeka?... Lo siento Amai aquí nos separamos-Luffy reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzo el cuerpo de Amai muy lejos, recibiendo de lleno el corte de las cuchillas, haciendo que su cuerpo sufriera un daño terrible.

Himeka vio como Amai volaba por los aires y de un salto logro atraparla con su hocico, pero a esa altura también vio como Luffy, después de recibir el impacto del monstruo, el golpe lo había hecho caer por el barranco

-NO! LUFFYYY!

Continuara…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No olviden dejar sus comentarios

Matta~nee ^w^


	9. Cap 9 Un beso

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Oda-sama

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les gusto un montón igual q a mi

Alaracion:bloomers, Es como un chor o cansolcillo largo de seda que se usaba antes bajo el vestido, este era de encaje ^/^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ese día, en que nos encontramos por primera vez, había comenzado de manera muy normal. Salí de mi hogar para recorrer el bosque y visitar a mis amigos, como siempre las Doxys me acompañaban, habíamos curado algunos animales heridos por la caza de los humanos e hicimos crecer un montón de flores nuevas en los árboles y arbustos; al poco rato el cielo había comenzado a nublarse en un tono rosado por el atardecer seguido de una ligera lluvia, recuerdo que ese día me apetecía sentir la lluvia en mi piel ha sí que me quite el vestido de hojas de roble con encajes de algodón que llevaba, confecciona gracias a mis hermanas, quedando solo con el corsé y los __bloomers__ blancos de seda._

_Me senté en medio de un prado, se sentía tan bien ahí, el olor a roció en el aire, el agua fresca, el viento entre las hojas, el sonido de las gotas caer a mi alrededor, pareciese que componían una hermosa melodía solo para mí la cual no me resistí a bailar, extendí mis halas dejando que se mojaran poco a poco y con un ligero aleteo me separe escasos centímetros del pasto, podía sentirlo en las puntas de mis dedos_

_-shi shi shi me hace cosquillas_

_En ese momento había comenzado a bailar por los aires, estaba tan sumergida en las sensaciones que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, que no me percate de tu presencia escondida entre los árboles._

_-tu…_

_Me habías sorprendido; rápidamente toque tierra y escondí mis halas por puro reflejo, no podía dejar de ver tu peculiar cabello verde y tus ojos oscuros, tenía miedo, había comenzado a pensar que eras un humano que venía al bosque en busca de criaturas que atrapar, pero al notar en tu hombro sangre __**–"esta herido"**__ – pensé que era mi oportunidad de huir pero mis piernas se negaban a moverse ¿Por qué?_

_-Tu… eres un hada… no es a si?_

_Habías comenzado a caminar hacia mí y yo por instinto di un paso a tras, quería correr pero…_

_-espera… no te vayas…_

_Te desmayaste, creo que antes de encontrarme habías perdido mucha sangre, me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el vestido que había dejado colgando en una rama, estaba dispuesta a dejarte a tu surte pero verte herido me hiso recordad que humano o criatura mágica había jurado que si me necesitaban nunca les daría la espalda –__**"lo prometí"**_

_Comencé a rasgar mi vestido en tiras, de alguna manera tenía que parar la hemorragia de tu hombro, cuando me acerque a ti note que aún respirabas, tenía miedo de tocarte y que al despertar me dañaras, pero con algo de esfuerzo logre que quedaras boca arriba, me fije en los rasgo de tu rostro e imagine que si sonreías con esos labios se vería muy guapo –__**"¡pero que estoy pensando!"- **__sentía como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza; cuando al fin logre vendar la herida de tu hombro note que habías cogido una infección y tenias una alta fiebre, de inmediato decidí que te llevarte a mi hogar a rastras… quien iba a decir que esa decisión que había tomado por simple impulso me iba a ser experimentar la mayor felicidad en mi vida_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin del Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de recibir el ataque de las sombras Luffy callo del barranco inconsciente y herido, había dado a parar a las orillas de la montaña amortiguando su caída las lianas de algunos árboles, sin embargo, se encontraba severamente lastimado

Luffy permaneció inconsciente un largo rato, poco a poco sintió unas gotas de agua en su rostro _–"¿lluvia?"-_ había recuperado la conciencia, pero le pesaban los parpados y cuando intento moverse un tremendo dolor proveniente de su costado se lo impidió, sintió como la piel se abría y la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo empapando sus ropas. Abrió lentamente sus ojos divisando algunos árboles

–dónde estoy?...-

Como pudo se arrastro hacia unas rocas que se encontraban detrás de él y se recargo en ellas, sentía un inmenso dolor que le carcomía por dentro, había sido herido por ese maldito monstruo es su costado izquierdo, la herida no dejaba de sangrarle y para acabarla su pierna izquierda no dejaba de palpitarle el dolor le impedía moverla libremente, cuando la miro estaba hinchada con un enorme moretón cercas de su tobillo _–"esto no es bueno…"_

-AHG!

Trato de Ahogar el grito que amenazó con salir de la garganta aun más fuerte pero el dolor era tan intenso que sus fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarle, veía borroso las copas de los árboles y su pulso empezó a temblar considerablemente. Aun así, Luffy alzó el brazo para apretar fuertemente la herida de su costado con su mano, para tratar que esta no siguiera sangrando. Estaba seguro de que esas no eran sus únicas heridas, haber caído desde tan alto de seguro le había causado muchas mas lesiones, pero ninguna era tan dolorosa como la que ese monstruo le había causado. Su mente comenzó a divagar quizás por el dolor o por el golpe es su cabeza, recordó que cuando estaba inconsciente había soñado algo o tal vez no lo era _–"Un sueño? Pero… se sentía tan real"-_ trato de recordarlo pero en su mente solo aparecían imágenes vagas y borrosas, sin ningún orden _–"el… quien era?"-_ no olvidaba ese cabello verde y sus ojos oscuros, eran tan intimidantes, parecían que con una mirada podría ver tu interior, su vista comenzó a nublarse por la pérdida de sangre, estuvo a punto de serrar sus ojos, si no fuera por que escucho los pasos de algo o de alguien, su vista no le permitía ver con claridad por lo que solo vio como una sombra lentamente se le acercaba _–"Otro monstruo"-_ en ese momento su cuerpo reacciono solo, a pesar de dolor asfixiante de su herida se puso de pie, levanto sus puños dispuesto a golpear a la sombra que hasta el momento no dejaba de caminar hacia él a paso lento.

Cuando dio el primer los huesos de su pierna crujieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo semiconsciente, pero antes de caer por completo unos fuertes brazos habían detenido su caída, estos lo sostenían con tanta delicadeza y a la vez tan firmemente como si al soltarlo él fuera a desapareces; trato de abrir sus ojos y ver el rostro de la persona que lo había atrapado pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía. De pronto, sin aviso una sensación cálida se poso sobre sus labios, no sabía exactamente que era pero lo que le transmitía no le desagrado, comenzó lentamente abrir sus pesados parpados aclarando su vista y lo que vio lo dejo helado, estaba siendo besado por esa persona, trato de separarse, pero estaba tan débil que aunque lo intentase sabía que no podía moverse mas. Aquello se sentía sumamente raro, no quería que continuase, pero a la vez no deseaba que parara, sintió como su propia mente le traicionaba a la vez que su corazón latía más y más, era una lucha consigo mismo, como si su razón se dividiera en dos, trayendo consigo nuevos sentimientos, sentimientos que rechazaba su mente pero su corazón los aceptaba, como si este no fuera suyo, como si otro habitará en su cuerpo y sin más se dejo hacer, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó de nuevo se dio cuenta de que no estaba más en el bosque, eso de serrar sus ojos un memento y al abrirlos estando en un lugar diferente cada vez, comenzaba a cansarle; Se encontraba en una habitación, si se le puede llamar así, era demasiado grande para una sola persona casi parecía una casa de un solo piso, trato de enderezarse para ver más que solo el techo sorprendentemente no sintió el dolor que esperaba, levanto un poco las sabanas que lo cubrían, estaba semidesnudo pues solo llevaba unos pantalones que al parecer le quedaban grandes y unas vendas alrededor de su cintura, cuando se hubo sentado sobra la cama hecho un ojo a la habitación, esta estaba iluminada solo por las cálidas llamas prevenientes de la chimenea, enfrente de esta había una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, incluso había un librero enorme del lado derecho, inocentemente soltó una pequeña sonrisa _–"seguro a la profesora robín le gustaría estar aquí"_- podía alcázar a ver dos puertas distintas, pensó que una debe de ser la salida y la otra quizás conducía a un baño, también había un pequeño escritorio del otro lado de la habitación y sobre él un pequeño estante con muchas cosas extrañas, por alguna razón las ventanas estaban corridas por lo que no podía saber si era de noche o aun era de día; aquella habitación en verdad era muy elegante _-" ¿qué es ese olor?"- _ al lado derecho de su cama había una mesita con una charola con a sopa, un poco de pan, algo de fruta, te y un vaso con algo verde dentro

-que es esto?

Cuando Luffy tomo el recipiente entre sus manos olio a menta o romero, era un olor sumamente suave, pero que fuera verde le causaba escalofríos, de repente su estomago gruño, tenía hambre no había comido desde la mañana en que salió de la casa del hada con Himeka y Amai

-Me pregunto si estarán bien…- No quería deprimirse ahora, seguro encontraría la manera de reunirse con ellas y de un galos se bebió la sustancia verde, al pasar por su boca se dio cuenta que sabia horrible, sentía como se abría paso por su garganta, en realidad era más espesa de lo que parecía

-GAAAA! SAVE DEL ASCO tup!, tup!, tup!… que horrible sabor- Tomo la charola de la mesa y la coloco sobre sus piernas, rezo por que la comida no le provocara el vomito, con la buena pinta que tenia…

-DESLISIOSO! qué bien sabe esta sopa- Después de zamparse toda la comida que había en los platos trato de salir de la cama, sabía que su pie aun estaba lastimado, pero tenía que saber exactamente donde estaba, cuando apoyo su pierna izquierda sombre el tapete del piso igual que la herida en su costado no le dolió, había una ligera molestia, después de todo había sido una herida de gravedad, pero no el suficiente como para impedirle que cojeara para poderse mover, se dirigió a una de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, al retirarla es cielo estaba completamente oscuro, con estrellas y una enorme luna llena _–"ha sí que es de noche-"_

Luffy se dirigió cojeando hasta la cama para sentarse en ella, se sentía sumamente preocupado por sus amigas, después de caer del barranco las había dejado solas con esos monstruos y Amai aun estaba herida, _- "y si ella…"_- no. De inmediato borro aquel pensamiento de su mente, se negaba a pesar que algo malo les hubiese pasado.

-¿que paso después de que caí?…- No recordada completamente que paso después de que se despertara herido en medio del bosque -"piensa…piensa…piensa"- Y como un semáforo se puso colorado hasta las orejas en un segundo, lo había recordado todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, sentía como la cara le ardía a montones, sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate y si seguía pensado en eso se pondría un mas, si eso era posible; se llevo su mano a su cara para taparse la boca con los ojos desorbitados, estaba que no se lo creía _–"ME HA B…BESADO"-_El desconocido que le ayudo le había dado su primer beso _–"beso"-_ lentamente comenzó a acariciar con la punta de sus dedos sus labios _–"ese beso…"-_ Tan solo al recordar el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos hacia que su corazón latiera como loco, había sido un beso muy dulce y cálido, era como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor y no pudiera coordinar sus pensamientos.

En ese momento Luffy se dio cuenta de algo _–"quiero más…"-_ ese inevitable pensamiento hiso eco en su mente, no pudo evitar querer mas de esos labios, deseaba volver a sentir esa calidez dentro de él, quería saber que tan pasional podía llegar a ser esos labios que lo habían besado tan delicadamente

–mas…-no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos salieran en forma de susurro de su boca, sin embargo eso no le causo ningún pesar, incluso lo volvió a ser – quiero mas-

-No deberías moverte… o las heridas podrían volverse abrir

Continuara…

88888888888888...88888888888888

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sobre como se les salia el corazon con la esena jejejejejeje XD

bueno gracias por leer, de verdad. Matta-nee!


	10. Cap 10 Mi nombre es Zoro

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Oda- sama

Estoy muy feliz y quiero mandarle muchos besitos y abrazos sofocantes XD a las Fans del One piece yaoi ^/^porque gracias a ustedes ya llegamos a los 1000 lectores que han leído este fic espero que sigan leyendo mi trabajo y no dejen de visitar... y y y tam... también

Ace: Ya tranquila las vas a espantar -.-u

Liri:Joooo pero quiero decirles muchas cosas

Ace: ya abra tiempo para eso ven -me carga por la cintura- dejas que lean tranquilas

Liri:Aceeee! nunca dejas que me divierta... -3-

Ace: si, si...

...

**_-No deberías moverte… o las heridas podrían volverse abrir _**

Esa voz lo había tomado por sorpresa no supo en qué momento había entrado en la habitación, aunque su mente estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para hacerlo, de muevo los colores le subieron a la cara

-me alegro que te hayas tomado la medicina había pensado que tendría que obligarte a tomarla… pero si quieres mas comida tendrás que pedírsela al señor al señor del castillo

Era una anciana la que había entrado, a juzgar por lo que dijo debía ser una doctora, se miraba algo vieja por las canas de su largo cabello pero el cuerpo de señorita lo confundía -eh etto abuela… dónde estoy?

-ih ih ih ih ih, a quien le llamas abuela mocoso estoy en la flor de mi juventud con apenas 200 años; acaso quieres saber mi secreto jovenzuelo?

-ia… betsuni!

-ih ih ih el lugar donde esta es el castillo del hechicero

-hechicero?... ah! Entonces el… el…- Cuando le golpeo la idea de que quien lo había salvado era el hechicero su cara hirvió y enrojeció como un tomate pre cosido

-Oí… mocoso acaso tienes fiebre?

-eh? No no… gracias por vendarme la heridas

-mmh? Yo no fui quien te vendo solo prepare la medicina para su cicatrización

-QUEEE?! Entonces, entonces quien…

-Probablemente el… Oí chico estas bien?… OI! Mira que quedarse de nuevo dormido

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio…

En una habitación a oscuras frente a las llamaradas de una chimenea, Zoro estaba sentado en el piso, mientras que sus manos cubrían completamente la expresión de temor en su rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-demonios… donde rayos estoy?- Zoro llevaba horas vagando por el bosque, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero se había vuelto a perder. Siendo él un poderoso hechicero con invocar un hechizo de tele trasportación podía regresar en un parpadeo a su palacio, pero su orgullo de hombre se lo impedía_

_–Maldición, estoy seguro de a ver visto este árbol y a esta roca como 5 veces- Sin pensarlo saco la katana blanca que siempre llevaba consigo y corto al dicho árbol y piedra de un solo tajo, antes de que siquiera su katana comenzó a llover – Maldito Shanks me las vas a pagar…_

_De pronto sintió un horrible escalofrió, sin duda era un aura maligna proveniente del sur, nunca antes había sentido tanta desolación y rabia junta en un solo punto **–"Algo los ha atraído…"-** no tenía idea que en el bosque rondara la oscuridad tan cerca de su territorio. Zoro cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse solo en esa energía, gracias a su sentido pudo detectar la fuente de la maldad y seguirla, su velocidad era increíble dejaba una fuerte brisa a su paso._

_Noto que conforme se acercaba al lugar en la oscuridad el cielo se asía cada vez más negro y el aire mas pesado – **"tengo que actuar a este paso contaminara el resto del bosque"**- Detuvo su paso de golpe, debía enfocar claramente donde es que estaban las criaturas de la oscuridad, una vez hecho esto, sus ojos oscuros se tornaron a un color rojo profundo y en un idioma distinto conjuro un hechizo que invocaba la bestia dragón de los vientos:_

_°Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya°_

_Ya no sentía ninguna presencia maligna a los alrededores, el cielo había comenzado a volverse más claro, aunque no había dejado de llover. Alcanzo a escuchar un grito no muy lejos de ahí, el grito de una chica, **-"seguramente les han atacado…"-** Cambio su rumbo y se dirigió a donde había escuchado por ultima mes esa voz, poco a poco fue reconociendo el camino, supo en ese instante que su castillo no quedaba demasiado lejos. Después de un rato ya no escuchaba nada, se negaba a aceptar que tal vez había llegado tarde para ayudar, intento agudizar sus oídos para tratar de escuchar de nuevo la voz de la mujer **–"nada"- **pero lo escucho, un golpe fuerte cerca del acantilado, no le quedo más que dirigirse ahí._

_-Un chico?- Cuando llego había un cuerpo ensangrentado recargado sobre las rocas, nunca antes lo había visto por el bosque, aunque por su ausencia eso sería normal, **-"se ve realmente mal"**- con cuidado se acerco al chico, no quería que se asustara y se lastimase más de lo que ya estaba, para su desgracia ocurrió exactamente eso._

_-oí… no te levantes, no te voy a lastimar- El muchacho se levanto difícilmente, apoyándose de las rocas - A caso quieres pelear con semejante herida?- que le ocurre a este tipo por que se empeñaba en mantenerse en pie dispuesto a golpear a quien se le acercase _

_-Tranquilízate, solo quiero ayudarte- Zoro siguió acerándose a él lentamente, no podía ver el rostro del chico, pues estaba cubierto de sangre y su flequillo le tapaba sus ojos, podía jurar que ya estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo este avanzo pero claramente su cuerpo estaba severamente lastimado, e inevitablemente cayó al piso _

_- Oí chico…- Zoro logro atraparlo entre sus brazos, el pobre aun estaba consiente **–"debe estar sufriendo"**- Dirigió una de sus manos al rostro del chico para apartarle el flequillo y ver su rostro, cuando lo hiso sintió como su sangre se le congelaba y se ponía cada vez mas pálido_

_-Lu…Luccy… no tu… tú no puedes ser ella- Zoro hiso lo que pudo para que no le temblaran las manos, pues seguramente si lo hacía el chico caería al suelo_

_ – ¿Quien eres?- pregunto inconscientemente. Aun con su mano que le temblaba acaricio dulcemente el rostro del chico, limpiando con el agua de lluvia que los mojaba la sangre de sus heridas. Aquel chico le provocaba una inmensa ternura y a la vez una horrible aflicción, sin saber el porqué se acerco cada vez más al rostro del chico, estando a tan escasos centímetros de él que podía sentir su débil respiración en su rostro, no quería llegar más lejos de ese punto, algo de decía que si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás, intuía que algo cambiaria que lo incluiría a él y al chico que tenía en sus brazos; pero eso cambio en un instante cuando de los delgados labios del joven azabache salió un susurro tan suave pero a la vez tan claro_

_-Luffy… mi nom…bre es… Luffy_

_Y por un impulso, coincidencia, instinto, lo que sea que fuese lo beso, había tomado esos pequeños labios y los había besado; aun con el sabor a sangre en su boca y el frio contacto de los labios de moreno, le pareció el rose mas cálido y dulce que no había tenido en años, pensaba que ese sentimiento lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón pero… ** -"porque?, porque… este chico?"-**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin del Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de lo sucedido Zoro llevo al Luffy a su castillo para tratar sus heridas, le sorprendió que aun siguiera con vida pues el corte en su costado era verdaderamente profundo. La idea de pasar más tiempo en la misma habitación con él, le erizaba los cabellos de su nuca. se había auto regañado muchas veces cuando se notaba con su mirada fija en el azabache, incluso ahora se sentía inquieto, quería verlo, escuchar de nuevo su voz, ver sus ojos pero a la vez sus nervios se lo impedían, sin embargo estaba decidido averiguar de dónde venia, quien era y en que se estaba convirtiendo para él?

-A sí que Luffy?...

-Escucha mocoso ya te dije que no te puedes ir hasta que tus heridas hallan sanado por completo

-pero abuela pero si ya no duele nada

De un salto la anciana se parado del sofá donde se encontraba sentada mientras bebía una botella de vino, se había movido tan rápido que Luffy no noto en qué momento la anciana paso su mano por las vendas de su costado y como una ráfaga la toco de manera poco dócil

-IAAAAAAAH! DUEELEEE!- la punzada que le provoco el golpe lo tiro de lleno sombre la cama, donde empezó a retorcerse como tlaconete salado

-Ih ih ih ih lo ves? Aun no puedes irte, lo que te di ayuda a que su curación sea el doble de rápida – la anciana le dio un gran sorbo a la botella de vino que aun llevaba en su mano – Mahh! Pero sigue siendo una herida

-BIEJA LOCA CASI ME MATA!

-A QUIEN LE DISES BIJA MOCOSO!- saco una botella roja de su chaleco estampándola contra la boca de Luffy obligándolo a beberse toso su contenido – hi hi hi a ver a que te sabe esto…

-MMMHHHH! NMHHH!- era el sabor más horrible que había probado en su corta vida, sabia pero que la primera, era como una mescla entre calzoncillos viejos y calcetines, mesclados con agua estancada de 20 días y sazonado con una pisca de gusanos aplastados – GAAAAA! ME HA ENVENENADO! ME HA ENVENENADO!

-hi hi hi que chiquillo mas quejica- después de darle un sorbo más a su botella de vino recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la ruidosa habitación no antes de ver por última vez al chico, algo en el le provocaba curiosidad – Oí no se te olvide lo que te dije, si te vuelves a herir tendré que darte una pasión mas hedionda que esa hi hi hi hi

-vieja bruja…-alcanzo a decir antes de que serrara la puerta; una vez ya estando solo en la habitación, se incorporo y bajo de la cama con cuidado, no quería que sus heridas se le abrieran de nuevo. Se tomado la amenaza de la bruja muy enserio.

Tomo una camisa del ropero cercano aunque más bien casi le quedaba como blusón, después aun cojeando de su pie herido salió de la habitación; quiso recorrer los pasillos de ese gran castillo. Intentó hacer el menos ruido posible, quería pasar desapercibido, no quería toparse con alguien y que lo detuviese, pero después de andar por un corto tiempo noto que no había nadie más en el castillo, estaba totalmente desolado. Recorrió varios pasillos que lo llevaron a diferentes partes del castillo como: la sala de música, una enrome biblioteca, el invernadero más grande que había visto, una habitación que parecía un laboratorio, etc. Y sin embargo no encontraba la salida del castillo.

Llego hasta unas grandes escaleras en forma de caracol que subían hasta otra habitación donde al parecer había luz; Le fue un poco difícil subir los escalones, pues su pierna a ratos le molestaba. Se asomo por la abertura del piso antes de subir completamente, sin embargo no vio a nadie. Camino a paso lento por el extraño cuarto, había muchas cosas regadas por el piso pero ninguna sucia, giro su rostro hacia una especie de pecera que estaba dentro de una pared de la habitación y pudo observar que unos pequeños pececitos se le quedaban viendo de forma obsesiva, a cambio el le regalo unas graciosas muecas inflando sus cachetes, estirándolos, habiendo visco, respingarse la nariz y claro sacar la lengua, sin embargo ninguno de los pececillos se movió del lugar

-shi shi shi shi que raros son

De pronto muchas burbujitas comenzaron a brotarle alrededor de las cabezas de los pececitos, esto lo asusto y pego más su rostro al cristal de la pecera para tratar de ver que les pasaba a los renacuajillos

"PUFF"

Valla sorpresa que se llevo cuando al disiparse las burbujas los pececitos habían tomado su forma, solo que en vez de piernas tenían una colita de pescado, es decir se convirtieron en una versión chibi sirena de él mismo

-WAAA! QUE GENIAL!

Las mini sirenitas de Luffy, al igual que él, comenzaron hacer muecas del otro lado del cristal, incluso hicieron imitaciones donde actuaban que eran Luffy haciendo burradas, no muy lejanas a la verdad.

-Ahhh! Serán capullos… ya verán-

Y a si se dio inicio a una batalla por ver quién hacia la mejor mueca.

No habían pasado ni 5 min. desde que comenzó aquello, cuando una sombra salió detrás de Luffy, como reacción, las mini sirenitas se asustaron y escondieron en la parte más oscura de la pecera

-shi shi shi Ha! Toma ya, les gane

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Luffy se giro tremendamente sorprendido, había jurado que estaba total mente solo en la habitación. Ru rápida reacción causo que la mesita a su lado se tambaleara, tirando por accidente un extraño reloj de arenas doradas, pero antes de que este tocase el suelo comenzó a levitar, evitando que se rompiera. El rejal tomo el vuelo hacia el hombre moreno de cabellos verdes que estaba frente a él; cuando el peli verde lo tomo lo coloco sobre el escritorio y sin dirigirle la mirada volvió a preguntar – dije que ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-eh?... pues yo estaba… estaba buscando el… ¿baño?

Este se giro y fijo su mirada sobre él, Luffy entro en pánico, como iba a explicarle que siendo un completo extraño estaba curioseando libremente por todo el castillo.

El hombre alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y re recargaba contra la pared -¿que no había uno en tu habitación?

- ah! Pues si JA JA - rio forzadamente- entonces… mejor vuelvo- a paso rápido se encamino hasta las escalerillas, pero de nuevo su áspera voz lo detuvo

-Espera- Luffy se quedo mas quieto que una piedra, ni siquiera se pudo girar para encarar al peli verde, sentía como por su cara corrían ríos de sudor del puro nerviosismo cuando escucho unos pasos que se le acercaban por la espalda

-¿Como están tus heridas?-

Luffy se giro sorprendido, no por su pregunta, más bien por el tono que uso, pudo percibir angustia?, preocupación? o era solo su imaginación?, sin embargo eso le ayudo a controlar su exaltado corazón

-Bien!… gracias por haberme ayudado- de pronto se puso colorado, recordó que en el bosque alguien lo había besado y la anciana le dijo que quien le había cambiado sus ropas y vendado quizás había sido el hechicero. En esa habitación reino un silencio sumamente incomodo para él.

– etto… tu, tu eres el hechicero?

-si, mi nombre es Zoro, Roronoa Zoro el hechicero del bosque Brekwer

**Continuara…**

**...**

No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

agradezco mucho su apoyo ;w; Nos leemos Matta-nee!


	11. Cap 11 Una Exitante Noche

Muchas gracias a Guest que me habiso que había subido mal el cap 11 de verdad lo siento XD no volverá a pasar en fin disculpen las molestias y disfruten del capitulo:

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::...

El ambiente se tenso al instante, ambos se quedaron en silencio. no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente analizando cada gesto del otro buscando ¿Qué? Ninguno lo sabía era como una simple atracción donde sus ojos memorizaban la presencia del otro

Después de mirarle fijamente por un instante, Zoro avanzo hacia el tomándolo del brazo apenas lo suficientemente serca; Como reacción Luffy intento dar un paso a tras, pero de manera cuidadosa el peliverde apretó el agarre en su antebrazo , quedando frente a frente.

Se había acercado tanto que podía sentir la respiración del hechicero, incluso percibió un ligero aroma a metal y alcohol que emanaba de él, era tan embriagador que sentía como vibraban cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Zoro alzo su mano libre y paseo sus dedos por su mejilla y al final por sus delgados labios, que al contacto, un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro, dejando salir consigo unos suaves suspiros.

Luffy no entendía porque le provocaba tanto ese hombre. Con el simple rose de su mano sobre su piel se sentía mareado, incapaz de razonar la situación claramente, incluso queriendo romper el contacto sus piernas ya no le respondían. El mayor lo sujeto de sus cabellos, acercándolo hasta su rostro, Luffy cerro sus ojos esperando el contacto con sus labios, pero este no llego. Sentía el aliento del peli verde sobre su boca pero de su parte no ocurrió nada mas, abrió de nuevo sus ojos topándose con una sonrisa burlona sobre el rosto del moreno. Luffy sentía que le ardía la cara, no sabía exactamente si de vergüenza o de enojo y de un empujon aparto al moreno .

Zoro no borro su sonrisa, había conseguido lo que quería, ver una nueva expresión en el rostro avergonzado del pequeño pelinegro, completamente diferente a la del bosque donde solo mostraba una fuerza de voluntad indomable, esta vez vio una inocencia y erotismo perfectamente balanceada en el rostro del azabache, incluso ahora le mostraba una mirada cargada de enojo.

-No te enfades, solo quería asegurarme que no tuvieras mas heridas en tu precioso rostro

Luffy no dejaba de mirarlo con recelo, se había puesto en guardia esperando cualquier tipo de movimiento del peli verde. Antes le parecía un hombre atormentado por su pasado, ahora un arrogante que le había tomado el pelo, que aun se burlaba de él con esa estúpida sonrisilla

Zoro paso de lado al menor, llegando hasta las escaleras, levanto su mano en señal de invitación para que este bajara con el – Ven Luffy déjame ayudarte

Su cuerpo se tenso. Sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, como si tan solo al decir su nombre con esa profunda y dócil voz le hubiese acariciado de nuevo –tu… Tu como sabes mi nombre?-

-mmh? Tu mismo me lo dijiste en el bosque, acaso no lo recuerdas?

Luffy negó con su cabeza, en verdad que no recordaba haberlo hecho, apenas tenía unas vagas imágenes de lo que había sucedido después de haber caído del barranco donde luchaba con…

-MIS AMIGAS! Y-yo venía acompañado por otras dos personas tú no las abras…

-no- lo interrumpió – cuando te encontré en el bosque estabas completamente solo, no vi a nadie más por los alrededores

- Tengo que salir a buscarlas- con su mano Luffy aparto a un lado al mayor que se había quedado a medio escalón, comenzando a descender rápidamente por las escaleras, sin prestar atención a las palabras del peli verde tras él.

-oí… espera Luffy!- Zoro comenzó a seguirlo, tratando de darle alcance – Luffy espera tu heridas aun no se han curado completamente.

-Eso no importa, ya no siento ningún dolor al caminar, no necesito mas de tus cuidados- mentira, al moverse, si sentía una ligera molestia tanto en su pierna herida, como en su costado, pero quería encontrarse con Himeka y Amai pronto, estaba demasiado preocupado, no sabía si habían podido escapar de las sombras misteriosas o si las heridas de Amai empeoraron _–"tengo que encontrarlas cuanto antes…"-_ se repetía mentalmente. Estaba caminando por un largo pasillo después de bajar por las escaleras, no sabía exactamente dónde demonios estaba la salida, pero si era necesario pondría ese castillo patas a riba hasta encontrarla, sin embargo el dolor de su herida del costado le volvió a doler como el infierno, se recargo contra un muro, tratando de no caer al piso por el dolor. Cuando se sujeto con su mano la herida, noto como esta comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo

_ –"Agh! Se me abrió… d-duele".-_

Zoro que al fin le había dado alcance por lo rápido que corría, se sorprendió al ver al pequeño pelinegro manchar su camisa con sangre mientras se sujetaba a la pared _–"este idiota"-_ cuando llego hasta el noto la mirada de desconfianza en sus ojos, se veía que estaba asustado, no solo por él, sino por esas compañeras que había dejado en el bosque.

-No te preocupes no te hare nada – Zoro flexiono sus rodillas hasta quedar a la altura del vientre donde la herida de Luffy no dejaba de sangrar, de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido rosado. Levanto su rostro en espera a que el pequeño lo mirara a los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarlo -Escucha te va arder, a si que quiero que te sujetes a mis hombros de acuerdo?

-P…pero que v-vas a hacer?

Zoro bebió el contenido de la botella, de la comisura de sus labios escaparon los hilos rosados de la sustancia que aún tenía en su boca. Tomo las manos de Luffy y las coloco suavemente sobre sus hombros, manchando su propia ropa con la sangre de este.

Sin que el pelinegro se lo esperase Zoro rompió su camisa dejando su torso completamente desnudo, antes de que pudiera replicar, el mayor lo tomo por sus caderas y lo atrajo hasta sus labios. Mientras besaba la herida recién abierta del costado de Luffy fue soltando el líquido que llevaba en su boca, para que este cubriera completamente la herida.

-AGH! PARA D-DUELA! AHHH!- Zoro sintió como las uñas del azabache se enteraban es sus hombros, causándole un ligero dolor, soportable para él. Debido a que el pequeño moreno no dejaba de moverse se le dificultaba vertir completamente el líquido en sus heridas, por lo que tuvo que sostenerlo aún mas fuerte contra la pared, causándole pequeñas mrcas de sus manos en las caderas de Luffy.

-M-ME LASTIMAS…MNH! POR-FABOR Zoro D-DUELE!- Lo ultimo le sorprendió, en ningún momento antes había dicho su nombre, incluso con su voz temblorosa por el dolor que le causaba la medicina sobre su herida, quería oírlo de nuevo, quería que volviera a pronunciar su nombre con esa voz.

Luffy, aunque intento reprimirlas, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos debido al dolor que le causaba Zoro sobre su herida, a pesar que le clavaba sus uñas y que lo empujaba, el fuerte agarre del peli verde le impedían apartarlo de el –hic!… hic!…Zoro para…-intento pedirle una última vez.

Zoro que ya había notado que el moreno había comenzado a llorar ,cuando unas cuantas de sus lagrimas cayeron en su rostro, se separo de él, ya había terminado de suministrarle la medicina, pero el ardor no iba a desaparecer hasta el amanecer. Tomo con cuidado las piernas de Luffy, que hasta el momento no habían dejado de templar y las enredo en su cintura al levantarse, terminando con el pequeño azabache cargando entre sus brazos mientras este aún se aferraba fuerte mente a sus hombros.

Luffy no había dejado de llorar con sus ojos fuertemente apretados, tratando de que sus lagrimas dejaran de salir, le provocaba tanta ternura que comenzó a sentirse mal _–"¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar?"-_

-Luffy mira… abre tus ojos-

-…-no hubo respuesta

-por favor Luffy quiero que me mires, no me gusta verte llorar- Acaricio su infantil rostro con sus dedos borrando el rastro que las lagrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas. Poco a poco el menor abrió sus ojos dejando de llorar.

Una vez que lo miraron fijamente, Zoro le mostro una ligera sonrisa al azabache y con su mano libre levanto el flequillo de cabello oscuro plantandole un dulce beso en su frente. –Luffy ¿Ya no te duele?

No sabía que decir, sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara mas, si eso era posible, no comprendía las acciones de ese hombre, primero le salvaba después de que le había besado, luego se había burlado de el provocándolo de manera arrogante y ahora lo consolaba preocupandose por el, no hacía más que confundirlo – _"¿porque lo hace?"-_ lentamente se abrazo al cuello del peli verde y acomodo su cabeza en el espacio del hombro _–"que cálido"-_

-snif!... si, gracias-

-oh! Ya veo- Zoro se encamino hasta la habitación donde antes había estado dormido el pequeño. Al entrar noto que la anciana Kureha ya se había marchado. Cuidadosamente acostó al pequeño sobre la camapara que este no quedara sobre su herida. Busco en el armario algunas ropas que le sirvieran, era tan delgado que no encontraba nada que le quedase bien, después de todo solo había ropa suya, después tomo algunas vendas y gasas para vendarle de nuevo la herida

-Tengo que cambiarte de ropa, me dejas quitarte la camisa?-

-…- Luffy no hiso más que desviar la mira y tapar su claro sonrojo con la sombra de su flequillo. Ante la falta de negación, comenzó a desvestirle procurando no tocar la herida en su costado, evitando lastimarlo.

Aunque el peli verde no lo viese, Luffy estaba que se moría de vergüenza al sentir la profunda mirada de Zoro sobre su torso desnudo, no es como si nunca se hubiese desnudado frente a su hermano o cuando llevaba traje de baño y sus amigos le veían, pero ahora era diferente _–"¿Por qué?, ¿por que tiene que ser diferente con él?"_- que tenía, que le provocaba tantas sensaciones desconocidas.

Zoro tomo una gasa humedecida y al colocarla sobre la piel del moreno sintió como este se estremeció debajo de él.

-agh! Esta f-frio

No hiso más que provocarle una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario del pequeño, que no giro su mirada para verlo, pero sabía que si se reía se volvería a enojar con él, lentamente deslizo la gasa limpiando la sangre poco a poco. Al tacto la piel del pelinegro le parecia uave y tersa, no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente la marcada clavícula bajo su delgado cuello y sus finas caderas. Zoro se acerco cuidadosamente al oído del pequeño susurrándole lascivamente –_Luffy tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso-_

-NO HAGAS ESO!- Luffy sintió como le ardía el rostro desde las mejillas hasta sus orejas, saberse oserbado por Zoro lo ponia nervioso que le susurrara al oído con esa voz tan profunda le erizo por completo la piel, haciendo que su corazon latiese mas rapido y fuerte como si fuese a salirse de su pecho.

sin pensárselo lanzo una almohada a la cara del peli verde para apartarlo. Había intentado pararse de la cama sin embargo un dolor punzante proveniente de su costado se lo impidió

-Si te mueves tendré que ponerte la medicino otra vez. Quieres que lo haga? -le mostro su mano donde tenía dos frasquitos mas con la misma sustancia rosada

-…- el rostro de Luffy se torno aun más rojo, apartando su vista hacia un costado mientras se aferraba las sabanas de la cama

-Eso supuse… -

Cuando Zoro termino de limpiarle las heridas lo vendo e intento vestirle, a lo que Luffy se negó rotundamente, alegando que no era un bebe y que podía hacerlo por sí solo, Zoro se había quedando viendo como con sus manos temblorosas no podía abrocharse los botones de la camisa, por lo que termino haciéndolo el.

-Debes descansar, la medicina que te di cicatrizara la herida rápido sin dejar marcas, pero si te sobres fuerzas y las abres de nuevo será más difícil evitar que te dejen cicatrices

-Pero mis amigas…

-no te preocupes por eso en cuanto te recuperes te ayudare a buscarlas.

-DE VERDAD!

-Si, pero debes prometer escucharme y hacer caso de lo que te digo, de acuerdo?

-SIP gracias Zoro eres una buena persona shi shi shi shi

Las palabras del pequeño lo tomaron por sorpresa. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras revolvía los cabellos negros del moreno a su lado – eso crees? Bien aun es de noche debes dormir. Zoro se levanto de la cama y atravesó la habitación sata la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir la vos del moreno lo detuvo.

– Zoro! Hasta mañana

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que le había prometido a alguien verse a la mañana siguiente, No se giro para ver el rostro sonriente que tenía el pequeño, pero por alguna razón sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa, en ese momento, solo se la estaba mostrando a él. Eso lo hiso feliz

-Si. Te veré por la mañana

Cuando se cerró la puerta Luffy se mentido bajo las cobijas asta tapar por completo su cabeza, ocultando su cara enrojecida, por la simple respuesta que le había dado el hechicero, eran unas cuantas palabras, pero sentía que con todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a ese extraño bosque esas pocas palabras eran el principio de que las cosas mejorarían

Continuara…

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::...

No olviden dejar sus comentarios ya sean suuper criticas o sugerencias XD en fin amores nos leemos pronto

matta-nee!


	12. Cap 12 Son solo trastos

Los persaonajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Oda-sama:

Luffy no lo sabía pero en el mundo donde se encontraba el tiempo no corría igual que en casa, pues bien podía llevar días postrado en la cama y del otro lado del espejo apenas habían pasado unas oras o bien podía ser al contrario, con tan solo llevar unos cuantos minutos en ese lugar lleno de magia y en su hogar ya haber paso 5 años. Saberlo era totalmente incierto.

::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _::::::::::::

En el campamento ya era de mañana había paso un día desde la última vez que habían visto a su amigo Luffy y unas cuantas horas desde que avisaron a su hermano pero esas habían sido UNAS MALDITAS Y ETERNAS HORAS PARA TODOS

-WAAAA! ESTAMOS MUERTOS!- Gritaba histérico Usopp haciendo temblarla la mesa desde abajo donde había pasado los últimos cuatro peores, seguramente, minutos de su joven vida

Mientras tanto Nami caminaba en círculos por toda la cabaña, estaba a punto de cavar una zanja con sus tacones en la madera -ESTAMOS JODIDOOOOS NO! ESTAMOS MAS QUE JODIDOOOS!…. – Robin sigua con su rostro sonriente mientras la pelirroja se dejaba caer a un lado la ventana, juntando sus manos y mirando hacia el cielo- Dios perdóname….- ¿la chica se había puesto a rezar?

-MERDA! NOS COMBERTIRA EN MIERDA!- volvió a gritar Usopp que había comenzado a moverse por toda la cabaña mientras se frotaba la cabeza, seguramente se arrancaría el pelo si sus manos no estuvieran temblando como sonajeros

-NOOOO!-Todo este tiempo chopper había estado pegado a las piernas de la profesora Robin temblado hasta que los gritos de sus amigos lo habían espantado lo suficiente como para hablar –NO QUIERO MORIR SIN HABER AMADO WAAAA!-

-De esta seguro que no salimos- Dijo Sanji sentado en el marco de la ventana mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo que se supone que había dejado, pero los nervios lo orillaron a tener que fumarse la segunda cajetilla

-USOPPP! COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE QUE LUFFY SE ESCAPO CON UN TIPO- Grito Nami tomando el cuello de nariz larga mientras que lo agitaba como un muñeco relleno de frijoles

-P-P-Pero sí y-yo no-o – el pobre ya tenía los ojos en remolió mientras que una baba blanca salía de su boca

-AHHH! EL ALMA DE USOPP!- Dijo chopper mientras corría a socorrer a su amigo caído

-Estamos perdidos, Ace nos matara a todos, tendrán que reconocernos por nuestro expediente dental- Nami callo dramáticamente en una silla mientras mordía un pañuelo con sus dientes y un rio de lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-HAAAA! UN DOCTOR UN DOCTOR USOPP ESTA COMBULSIONANDO-

-tsk! Serás idiota…. Nami-swan no te preocupes tu príncipe en armadura te protegerá- Dijo Sanji que había comenzado a revolotear alrededor de la pelirroja

-Estamos perdidos- hablo por última vez Nami

-Fu fu fu fu-

Usopp que ya había recuperado la conciencia dirigió su mirada a su profesora que desde hace rato no había dejado de entretenerse con el drama de ellos -O-Oí Robin por qué no estás asustada? Es que no temes a lo que Ace nos pueda hacer por perder a su queridísimo hermano menor?-

-Fu fu fu fu no soy mas que una profesora que siguió sus traviesos alumnos al bosque en todo caso a quien temo es al director Cocodrilo fu fu fu-

TOC, TOC, TOC

Todos sintieron como un escalofrió recorría su espalda -YHI! es "EL"…- dijeron todos al unisonó

TOC, TOC

Sanji tiro la cilla de su cigarrillo, apagándola con la suela de su zapato -Oí… es que no piensan abrir?

-Que te den… seguro que en cuanto me asome me achicharrara como salchichas con "BESY"- dijo Usopp que se hallaba en una esquina temblando mientras se abrasaba a chopper

-Par de cobardes- Cuando el rubio estovo a punto de girar el picaporte, su mano dudo, trago saliva y como convenciéndose a si mismo abrió la puerta

-Ah! Sanji que bueno es verte de nuevo- Había un alto muchacho de cabello negro, parresia ¿feliz?, sostenía una enorme sonrisa bajo sus pecas. Sanji no sabía si eso daba más miedo que un Ace enojado.

-A-Ace?!-

-Podemos pasar?- hablo otro chico que al acercarse a la luz dejo ver sus grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y su test morena

-Law? Tu también por aquí?-

-Fu fu fu fu Ace-kun llegaste muy rápido-

-Ah! profesora Nico Robin cuanto tiempo vera….- El pecoso paso de largo a Sanji dirigiéndose directamente hacia la banca donde la morena estaba cómodamente sentada

Mientras el Ace hablaba con la maestra todos los presentes se dirigieron una mirada de cómplice y como si se leyesen el pensamiento hablaron entre ellos

Al serrar la puerta tras Law Sanji dirigió su mirada a Usopp que seguía pego a su amigo _-"Oí... no creen que actúa muy…"-_

_-"Si, está demasiado calmado"-_Nami que no había dejado de ver al hermano de Ace masajeaba su barbilla en busca de respuestas

Chopper se puso en pie de golpe, pues una idea había golpeado su cabeza_ -"Será que ya no está enojado"-_

Usopp lo tomo del bracito y de un jalón hiso que se sentase a su lado_ -"Idiota… claro que está enojado solo está esperando el momento preciso para bañarnos en llamas"- _

_"Oí… de verdad que no saben dónde está Luffy?"- _Todos voltearon a ver a Law que aun permanecía frente a la puerta

_"No ni idea"-pensaron todos al unisonó mientras movían la cabeza de un lado al otro_

_Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos de manera sorpresiva, después junto sus palmas y bajo su cabeza -"Mis condolencias"-_

-Ahh! Por cierto chicos…- La voz de Ace saco a todos de su campo de lectura de mentes- no han encontrado a mi hermanito ni al sujeto que se lo llevo o sí?

-N-no- dijeron los cuatro

-Ya lo suponía. Pensé que había dejado a mi lindo Luffy en buenas manos pero… ya veo que me equivoque- La dulce sonrisa que el pecoso había mantenido desde que había llegado desapareció dando lugar a un cara horriblemente macabra, mientras unas llamas salían tras de él. ¿Acaso su muerte incluía efectos especiales?

-I-IHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-NO HUYAN COBARDES! DEJEN QUE MIS LLAMAS LOS QUEMEN VIVOS!

-COMO SI NOD FUESEMOS A DEJAR!

-Fu fu fu que animados están-

-e-etto profesora Robin donde fue la última vez que vieron a Luffy?

-Cerca del bosque alrededor del viejo castillo el que se dice que esta embrujado fu fu fu, lo hemos buscado durante toda la noche pero ni rastro del pequeño

-ya veo… - Law puso una cara de pensativo, ya había oído antes que los alrededores de aquel lugar antiguo estaban maldecidos pero nunca se digno a creerlo, hasta ahora.

-Fu fu fu fu ¿no deberías de detener a Ace-kun? antes de que incendie todo el campamento?

-ohh! No se preocupe le quite un poco de gas a Besy antes de venir, pronto dejara de funcionar-

-Fu fu fu fu eso espero, sino Luffy no podrá diferenciar a sus amigos de una bolsa con chicharrones fu fu fu fu- Dijo Robin mientras miraba la persecución de Ace por toda la cabaña para atrapar a sus alumnos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Al abrir los ojos Luffy se encontró solo, en completa oscuridad, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba o como es que llego ahí. Camino sin rumbo alguno entre tanto silencio, sin embargo sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo atrapaban, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, el miedo comienza a apoderarse de él, por un momento intento zafarse, trato de escapar de la persona que lo aprisionaba pero al sentir la respiración de su captor en su cuello y su voz en su oído se sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo -no temas, yo estoy aquí –le dice alguien detrás suyo, por un momento su miedo flanquea. Las manos que lo sostienen comenzaron a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo arder con cada roce que le daba, mientras que su cuello era humedecido por la lengua del desconocido de manera desesperada._

_-Ahh! n-no… déjame ir- sentía desfallecer con aquellas caricias que le nublaban cada vez más la razón. Sus piernas temblaban y las fuerzas se le escapaban, limitando su forcejeo entre los brazos de su captor._

_-No dejare que nadie más te tenga… tu me perteneces_

_Noto como una de las manos que lo aprisionaba comenzó a desabotonar su camisa botón por botón hasta acariciar todo su pecho. Por un momento se quedó estático, ese tipo de sensaciones eran nuevas para él y no estaba seguro de querer que continuara, pero pensar en que se detuviera era una idea que tampoco aceptaba. Sintió como los dedos del desconocido se deslizaban asía uno de sus pezones, Luffy arqueo su espalda en un intento por apartarse, sin embargo su captor se lo impidió pellizcando fuertemente el pezón que segundos antes acariciaba _

_–AGHH! Pa…- sus palabras murieron en su boca, cuando el mayor lo tomo por sus cabellos obligándolo a girar su rostro y besarlo _

_–mnhm! Nhh!- El beso era tan apasionado que Luffy comenzó a perder las pocas fuerzas que le sostenían en pie contra el marcado pecho de su captor. Aun con sus parpados fuertemente serados sentía como una lengua mojaba sus labios, exigiendo el paso a su boca, ligeramente entre abrió sus ojos buscando el rostro de la persona que lo sostenía con tanta fuerza y al encontrarlo fue tanta su sorpresa que el mayor aprovecho y asalto la boca de Luffy._

_-ahh! Z-Zoro? Porque tu…?_

_El peli verde esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, comenzando a pasear su boca por el delgado cuello de Luffy hasta llegar a su oído donde fácil introdujo su lengua en el interior de este, ocasionando un hormigueo que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Luffy._

_ -Esto no… no está bien!–Con sus manos empujo el cuerpo de Zoro, tomando su distancia, le gusta cómo las carisias del hechicero lo excitaban de una forma inexplicable para él **–"¿entonces por qué me alejo?"-** Se pregunta así mismo. Antes de poder responderse esa pregunta, sintió como los brazos del peli verde lo tomaban por la cintura, atrayéndolo al fuerte cuerpo de Rorona. El calor invadió su cuerpo cuando el miembro de Zoro choco contra él, ocasionando un hormigueo asfixiante entre sus piernas. Las manos del peli verde bajaron a la entrepierna de Luffy que temblaba al contacto, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cogió las dos muñecas con una mano sujetándolas sobre su cabeza. El moreno junto sus labios con los de Luffy en un beso de manera posesiva, introduciendo su lengua dentro su boca, explorándola con vehemencia._

_-Mahh! Nmh! Me lastimas!-_

_Con su mano libre, Zoro deslizo la punta de sus dedos por sus piernas desnudas separándolas cada vez más, para al final colocarse entre ellas, recorrió todo su pecho, lentamente, hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. Siguió acariciando sobre la ropa, bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, solo un pequeño roce y no se hizo esperar el primer gemido por parte de Luffy que al contacto, empezó a sentir la zona completamente caliente._

_El mayor se encargo de tocar y presionar su miembro que comienza a ponerse erecto, mientras besaba, lamia y mordía su cuello. Luffy casi dejó escapar un grito de la impresión, al notar esa enorme mano acariciándolo con fuerza. Sintió como todo le daba vueltas y sin embargo quería mas, su cuerpo ardía tanto de deseo que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar, gemir el nombre del hombre que lo volvía loco, sin embargo pequeños suspiros que escavaban de sus labios llagaban a oídos de Zoro haciendo que el ritmo de su mano incrementase._

_-ahh! Hmno! Es-espera ya no puedo!_

_Arqueo la espalda en el ultimo espasmo y se sintió descargarse mientras exclamaba con fuerza el nombre del hechicero, quien lo acallo con un apasionado beso, tan profundo y largo que sintió que el aire le faltaba _

_Luffy estaba tan absorto y perdido en el calor de los labios de Zoro, que no noto como peligrosamente se acercaba el duro miembro del peli verde a él, hasta que sintió como con la punta jugaba alrededor de su entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, sabía lo que venía pero un horrible pánico se apodero de su cuerpo impidiendo que reaccionase, algo le decía que no estaba bien, que la forma con la que actuaba Zoro no era la misma, en sus ojos ya no había esa bondad que había visto en él la primera vez **–"para…"- **pensó_

_-Eres mío Luffy_

_-no espera… ZORO! PORFAVOR N-NO SIGAS! ZORO! ZORO…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-ES-ESPERA!

Luffy se despertó por el fuerte golpe al caer de la cama, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Su corazón aun le palpitaba con intensa fuerza y mientras temblaba suaves jadeos se escapaban de su boca. Luchaba por que estos no se volvieran más sonoros pues su cuerpo a gritos le exigía que los dejara salir.

Al levantarse sintió un sorpresivo bulto entre sus piernas que al instante le erizo el vello de su cuerpo. Luffy cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió como el calor acudía a él, nublándole nuevamente los sentidos. Como pudo llego hasta el baño, topándose con el espejo que le mostraba su excitado rostro trayendo consigo los recuerdos de su sueño. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda asiéndolo retroceder hasta toparse con la pared. Como era posible que con tan solo recordar las carisias que el peli verde le regalaba, su respiración chocar contra él, su lengua juguetear de nuevo en su boca era más suficiente para hacerlo sentir que de nuevo estaba entre sus brazos. Nunca sintió nada parecido. Inconscientemente dejó escapar un gemido al recordar tan vívidamente los labios de Zoro rozar su delicada nuca como si en verdad estuviera de tras de él, aun podía sentir como sus grandes manos le acariciaban y a cada rose un intenso ardor apareció por cada parte donde el peli verde le tocara, era tan insoportable que la única manera de acallar sus jadeos fue morderse los labios.

Ya habiéndose calmado Luffy decidió tomar una ducha de agua helada para solucionar el problema surgido entre sus piernas. A pesar que el agua parecía apagar el calor de su cuerpo en su mente era una historia diferente. No podía dejar de pensar en las carisias del hechicero _–"a caso me he vuelto un pervertido?"-_ fue la experiencia mas excitante que había vivido aún que fuese solo un sueño y por su mente paso la idea _–"Como seria si en verdad el…"-_al instante su rostro se encendió en llamas, agito su cabeza buscando que sus pensamientos salieran volando por sus orejas, se palmeo las mejillas buscando control _– "¿Qué sucede con migo? –_ al final al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo su rostro estaba más rojo y redondo como un tomate. Al no encontrar su ropa se vistió con el camisón. No lo había notado antes pero el olor de la camisa era idéntico al aroma que había en Zoro cuando lo abraso, Luffy tomo el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro; olía a metal, hierbas, tal vez alcohol era tan seductor que no noto en qué momento la puerta se abro dando paso a un peli verde que al acercarse a él le susurro al oído

_-¿Qué es lo que estas asiendo Lu-ffy?-_

-Wahh! Z-Zoro n-no es lo que piensas yo… solo… yo solo estaba sacándome… los ¿mocos?

-eh?! Hahahaha en serio?

-NO! Digo sii… es que bueno y-yo…. Ah, ah-

-Estas bien? Estas muy rojo tendrás fiebre?- Zoro acercó su mano a la frente del pequeño levantándole ligeramente sus oscuros cabellos

Luffy sintió un ligero choque eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo iniciando en el lugar donde el peli verde le tocaba regresado a él la ansiedad de querer que esa misma mano que ahora le acariciaba la frente fuera la que le recorriera tan apasionadamente como en su sueño, sin pensárselo se alejo de él, rompiendo el cálido contacto. Temía que en su rostro se reflejara la vergüenza y mas que Zoro se diera cuenta. Descuidadamente topo de nuevo contra una mesita haciendo caer los trastos donde antes había senado, estrellándose inevitablemente contra el piso.

-ahhh! Lo siento no fue mi intensión… yo recogeré los vidrios- Luffy se agacho para tratar de juntar los pequeños fragmentos de porcelana que se esparcieron por el suelo.

-OI! NO ESPERA!...- El fuerte llamado de atención por parte del mayor hiso que se distrajera de sus torpes manos que sostenían un gran trozo de vidrio haciendo que se cortase dos de sus dedos

-Waa! Te-tte duele-

Ante la escena que quería evitar Zoro suspiro, se arrodillo junto a Luffy que lamia como un gatito sus heridas –Por esto te dije que esperaras. ¿Es costumbre tuya ir por ahí rompiendo las cosas de los demás?-

Observo como el pequeño azabache inflaba sus mofletes y fruncía el seño queriendo hacer un puchero. Se sintió nostálgico al verlo pues su Luccy hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando se molestaba con él. recordarla le dolía ,si, pero le era más doloroso cuando negaba sus memorias felices con ella, aunque ahora era diferente, se le pregunta varias veces el porqué, porque cuando veía a ese chico con las mismas reacciones que su hada ya no había tristeza, ni angustia , más bien solo nostalgia y afecto por aquel lindo recuerdo. Como una cálida luz que poco a poco crecía dentro de él.

-vamos… déjame ver- Zoro extendió su mano hacia Luffy, buscando que lo dejara revisar sus nuevas heridas

-No! Me pondrás de nuevo esa cosa rosa y dolerá mas… me niego!- No esperaba esa reacción por parte del pequeño, quien al instante escondió sus manos tras su espalda escondiéndolas de él mientras que le mostraba su lengua en forma de burla –"Pero qué?!... Chiquillo infantil"- acaso ¿quería agotar su paciencia con ese jueguillo?

- Serás!... te prometo que no utilizare esa medicina así que...-

-No!-lo interrumpió- No quiero!

Este niño lo sacaba de sus casillas igual que su amigo Shanks la diferencia era que a él no quería golpearlo tanto. -si no dejas que te revise utilizare otra pasión diez veces más fuerte-

-ehh! Lo ves… mentiroso si quería ponerme esa cosa

-Luffy! Ya déjame ver tu mano!- totalmente cabreado Zoro tomo los brazos del azabache forzándolo sacar sus manos de la espalda, sin embargo el pequeño si que le dio pelea. Luffy se puso a forcejar con él para que lo soltase pues sabía que a cada rose de sus manos sobre él le provocaban las mismas sensaciones que cuando en su sueño Zoro le acariciaba tenia que separarse de él o su corazón explotaría.

-NO! ZORO BASTA! QUITATE-

-Ha! Te tengo

Luffy se dio cuenta que había quedado justo debajo del el peli verde, que estaba encima de él con sus rodillas ambos lados, mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con una sola mano. Estaba hecho un lio, sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago, que su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada y que sus manos aunque no se notase temblaban.

Mientras que la cabecita humeante de Luffy daba vueltas Zoro había comenzado a revisar las cortadas que se había hecho en su mano, estaba aliviado pues solo eran unos simples rasguñitos que podía curar fácilmente con su magia.

-Luffy ¿quieres ver un truco?-

-eh?!... ¿truco?- Ladeo su cabeza y lo observo de forma curiosa mientras el peli verde mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, que por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba, de nuevo había notado que en sus ojos había algo diferente a como los había visto antes en su sueño

Zoro envolvió sus pequeñas manos con las suyas, se sentían ásperas pero a la vez muy cálidas. El peli verde comenzó a jalar atrayéndolo hacia él, haciendo que se sentase, mientras que el ovillo de sus manos eran llevadas a la boca del mayor. Luffy quiso de halar sus manos al adivinar a donde las dirigía, pero sentía tanta confianza por el hechicero que ya antes había curado sus heridas que se dejo hacer, cuando las manos morenas de Zoro junto con las de el estuvieron cerca su boca el hechicero pronuncio unas palabras entre dientes que Luffy no entendió del todo, para luego soplar entre sus manos, sintió como el aliento del peli verde calentaba sus propias manos, haciéndole sonroja.

Cuando Zoro retiro sus manos noto que en estas ya no había nada, sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo.

Sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas al no poder contenerse más por la emoción -Woooo! ESO FUE GENIAL! Como lo hiciste?-

-Alguien me lo enseño… hace mucho tiempo- de nuevo la nostalgia lo invadió, no quería que el pequeño lo notase pues seguramente le haría muchas más preguntas. Al ponerse de pie tomo las manos de ahora un sonriente Luffy para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

-L-lo siento… por romper tus platos

- Son solo trastos…- Zoro se ruborizo ligeramente al darse cuenta de que aun sostenía las manos del azabache, al soltarlas se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, pensando que el pequeño lo seguía salió de la habitación, sin embargo Luffy se había quedado viendo la bajilla que había roto para después concentrarse en sus manos, que aún seguían llenas del calor del peli verde.

-Luffy ¿no bienes? prepare el desayuno- hablo Zoro desde el marco de la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-si… QUIERO CARNE!- Luffy hacho a corre fuera de la habitación, sin saber siquiera a dónde dirigirse pues no conocía de nada el castillo eligiendo al azar los pasillos.

-Oí!... espera que por ahí no es eh! Luffy!-

continuara...

**...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****...**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**...**

Muchas Grasias a las fan que esperaron pacientemente la continuacion y no votaron el fanfic. PROMETO NO DEFRAUDARLA wiii!

Agradesco su tiempo por leer y no olviden dejar sus suuuuper comentarios n_n en fin...

Matta-nee!


End file.
